Just Another Day
by Deancentricgal
Summary: This story is mainly about Dean and Sam and their girlfriends and what they go through to find John and the troubles in thier own lives. PassPtOfObsession is my coauthor. She writes Sam and Sara's parts and helps me when I have writers block.
1. A Mission with Four

Chicago, Illinois

Cassie made out with Luke, shirt off as he grasped the edges of her jeans and pulled them off of her giving a swift tug at the end, while he grinded his hips against hers. Luke pushed her farther into the pillows, Cassies' hands undoing his belt feverishly as they made out.

"Tell me you brought a condom." Cassie gasped out as Luke teases her taunt breasts with his tongue.

"Sorry, no." He says, staring up at her from her chest area.

"Screw it." She remarked, seemingly yanking off his shirt as he sat up to tug off his pants. Lying back down, Luke leaned over her, his lips trailing a agonizingly slow path down Cassie's neck and over her collar bone. Cassie dug her fingers into Luke's back, arching up to him as he met her in a heated kiss. Sliding himself into Cassie Luke moaned, her walls immediately tightening around him, while he began to thrust.

Cassie ran her hands over Luke's back and felt something slimy and wet. Pulling her hand back she opened her eyes and screamed. The image of Luke's perfect body, his gorgeous face and smile were gone and in his place was a still decomposing skeleton. Luke thrusted once more, before he kissed Cassie, stopping her cries as her eyes grew wide and she began to shrivel up as Luke sucks the life out of her. Slipping out Luke puts the image of himself from before back up before leaving Cassie's apartment.

Hillside, Oklahoma

_Sam dropped his bag of clothes and ran into the hotel room that Dean the girls and he had just purchased. Frantic as to what was wrong he hurriedly searched the room, gun out, ready for whatever came. The girls weren't in the room; they were at the Main Office asking for more bathroom essentials, so it was only Dean. The bathroom light was on and the door was slightly ajar and Sam could hear the sound of water running._

_"Dean?" He called out, nudging the bathroom door open with his foot. Gun aimed at Dean, Sam quizzically looked at his brother. "Dean?" He asked again, voice unsure._

_"Yeah?" Dean asked, glancing over at him in the bathroom mirror, toothbrush in hand. "Why is your gun out?"_

_"I thought - Never mind. Guess I'm just hearing things." Sam said, replacing his gun in the small of his back._

_"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked, turning to look at his brother. When Dean was face to face with him, Sam pulled back slightly, hitting the wall with his back._

_"Look at your face." Sam mumbled, pointing at Dean. The left side of his face was seemingly melting away, decomposing on the spot. His left eye was nearly gone and parts of his face fell to the floor with a sickening plop._

_"Yeah, I know." Dean said, touching in gingerly as if it hurt. He seemed to have a sad look on his face before his eyes went back to his brother. The sad look was replaced with anger._

_"You did this to me." He snarled, suddenly in front of Sam._

"No!" Sam shouted, bolting upright in his bed. Gasping for air, he calmed his nerves before looking around the room. He spotted Sara sleeping next to him. Her back was facing him, one arm under the pillow and knees bent slightly. Ana was on the other bed and an empty space beside her. Panic stuck quickly but then Sam heard the toilet flush and a few seconds later Dean opened the bathroom door, blinding Sam with light.

"Dude, get the light." Sam mumbled, covering his eyes from the brightness. Without answering Dean turned the light off and headed back to bed. Sam did the same, ignoring he nightmare that still plagued his mind.

Dean climbed back into bed, weary of Ana curled up in a ball. Laying down it took him a few minutes to get comfortable again and once he was, Ana was right up next to him, arm over his chest, with her face buried in his side. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm while he began to drift off to sleep.

It had been almost two years since Dean and Ana met on one of their hunts. She had been investigated by the police and then the FBI once already. The death of her fiancée killed so suddenly by a 'heart attack' was a devastating blow for her, so when Dean and Sam came to ask her a few questions to 'clarify their material'. She was a bit annoyed with all the constant interrogations from everybody. Dean had immediately taken a liking to her, which was not something he usually did. It was Sammy who fell in love, but when he saw Ana painting a design on her coffee table outside; all that changed dramatically. He knew he would enjoy her company while they staying in Austin. When they began asking her questions about their investigation she stopped them midway and told them it was rude to lie. When Sam pushed for an answer, Ana told them she knew that they were Hunters and that their father had told her, even left a picture of them so she knew what they looked like, when they came

Dean remembered trying to push her further into answering some more questions like how their father got that picture of them or how he even knew they were going to be there, but she wouldn't and Dean liked her for that, showed she didn't break promises.

Ana moaned in her sleep and Dean woke up instantly, looking around before glancing down to see if Ana was okay. She was and Dean relaxed a bit. Both guys were worried for their girls' safety. Sara was Sam's first real girlfriend since Jessica had died and they'd only been dating for two years. Now the two year mark for both Dean and Sam was coming up fast and both were unsure of what was going to happen. The Demon had killed Jessica and their mom, who said it wouldn't kill Ana and Sara either. Ana woke up when Dean shifted around to try to get comfortable again.

"Dean?" She mumbled eyes half open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean assured her, "Just found an uncomfortable spot that's all." Dean kissed her lightly as she looked up at him. She kissed him back, biting his bottom lip and tugging on it. Groaning, Dean pulled away sighing, "Not now babe." He whispered, "Sam and Sara are in the room."

Ana whimpered but nodded, cuddling back up to Dean as he wrapped an arm around her waist, rubbing his hand gently up and down her back. "Sleep love."

"Same goes for you too, Dean." Ana whispered, nuzzling her face in his side. Dean could smell her strawberry lotion that she always put on after her shower and before they went to bed. It was like a ritual for her and she never forgot. Dean noticed that it made her skin more smooth, which he didn't mind one bit.

Ana once more nuzzled up against Dean's side, her nose breathing in his musky scent of cologne, after shave, and the light undertone of leather, which Ana knew came from his leather jacket. Dean always wore his leather jacket, whenever they were awake and wherever they went, his leather jacket was like a second skin. He had had it since before they were going out and Ana figured he'd have it till the day he died.

When they went out, mostly to bars so Dean could win them some cash, Ana felt light headed and giddy when girls gave her looks as they walked by. She'd give them a smile and slip her hand into his back pocket as if to say 'Oh yeah. This gorgeous man is mine.'

Sara sometimes did the same with Sam, the two girls having been friends since childhood, both being artists, and they loved going out on the town. When they moved around a lot for Hunts, they went with the boys to help. It was a surprising factor for the boys that they girls knew a thing or two about Supernatural beings.

Morning light shinned gently through the hotel shades, causing Dean to groan and cover his eyes with his free arm. Squinting, he slowly opened his hazel orbs and rolled out of the bed, Ana rolling over at the same time but in the opposite direction. Dean's feet touched cold floor boards, before he yawned and headed to the bathroom. Minutes passed and Dean came out of the bathroom, bumping into Sara on the way out.

"Sorry Sara." He said, moving out of her way to go wake up Ana.

"No problem Dean." Sara mumbled, covering a yawn and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sam following her in.

Dean smirked, patting Sam on the back, as his little brother closed the door behind him. A minute or two passed and then he heard the water running for the shower.

Sam frowned as he slipped through the door, a shiver running down his spine as his bare feet flatted on the cool tile. Abruptly, he connected the dots in his mind, understanding Dean's hand gesture. Glancing over his shoulder, Sam rolled his eyes at the door, though he knew that Dean could not see his expression.

"You know he loves you." Sara whispered, startling her lover briefly as she pressed up against him. Her skin was bare, clothing having been shed within moments. Hands pressing upwards on Sam's chest, she smirked as his eyelids fluttered momentarily.

"Yeah, sadly." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist before tilting her chin up and capturing her plump lips. Eyes closed as the peck deepened, both breathing hard by the time they pulled apart. Sam's tongue ran over the tingling skin of his mouth, passion driving him.

Sara bit her inner cheek as she forced herself to take a step back, never taking her eyes off him. Disappearing behind the torn shower curtain, the girl turned on the shower, cold water hitting her like needles on her skin before becoming the appropriate temperature.

Sam had heard the shower, already stripping. Sara let out a yelp as he slid in behind her.

Dean chuckled as he pulled the covers down away from Ana's sleeping form before he rolled her on to her back. Ana groaned, eyes fluttering open as Dean crawled on top of her. Both smiled to each other, Dean laying a kiss on Ana's stomach as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Dean." Ana said, a laugh bubbling up from her lips.

"Ana." He said mimicking her as she wiggled underneath him, before her kissed her again. Ana wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, fingers treading over the through his short hair, arousing a moan from his lips.

Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang and he growled, leaning across Ana to pick it up on the side table. Answering it, he was quiet for a few minutes, face concentrating on the other person's voice, before he cursed, climbing off of Ana. Dean headed for the bathroom, banging on the door at the same time he hung up his phone.

"Sammy! Sara! We've got a lead on dad's whereabouts!" He shouted through the door.

"Really?" Ana said, sliding out of the bed, "From who?"

Dean started stuffing their belongings into their bags and throwing them at the door. "From Pasture Jim." Dean said, as Sam came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair clinging to her scalp with Sara in tow.

"Pasture Jim?" He asked, "I thought he didn't know where Dad was?"

"He didn't but apparently Dad call him and told him about a Hunt in Chicago." Dean said, his back to Sam and Sara as they threw on some clothes.

"What kind of hunt?" Sam asked, towel drying his hair.

"Sounds like a Hag to me." Dean said, turning back around to finish grabbing their belongings.

"You think Dad's really going to be there?' Sam asked and Dean paused in mid motion.

"I don't know Sammy, maybe."

"You think it's related to the Demon?" Dean merely shrugged, unable to answer his brother. Taking their things to the car, he opened the trunk and threw all their things inside, leaving a bag out for the girls.

Both Ana and Sara followed after the boys, sliding into the Impala's back seat and closing the doors simultaneously while Dean closed the trunk and climbed into the drivers' seat. Sam did the same, his long legs stretching out in front of him as he got comfortable. Shortly after meeting the boys the girls realized that when the boys were looking for their father or on a Hunt, they tended to go into Hunter mode, seemingly ignoring the girls unless they needed information or directions.

The girls weren't allowed to go on the actual Hunt's with the boys but they were allowed to help with gaining information. Whenever they stopped in a new state or city the four would go to the nearest bar to acquire what facts they needed. Ana and Sara smiled to each other in the back seat as Dean started up the Impala, the engine roaring to life before he pulled out of the parking lot. Their destination; Chicago.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" Sara asked, grabbing a blanket from the floor to cover her and Ana up. Both girls were in tank tops, shorts and flip flops. Sara's hair was still slightly wet and both girls hair was messy as the wing blew through the opened windows.

"We're going to see what this Hag, if Dean's correct, is doing in Chicago first of all, then we'll see if we can find dad." Sam said, glancing to Dean, who kept his eyes on the road.

"Dean?" Ana asked, sliding up against the back of Dean's seat to rest her head on his shoulder. "Can we get some food, I'm hungry."

Dean sighed lightly, but nodded. "Dunkin Donuts?"

"Duh." Ana said, smiling as she leaned back against the seat.

Five minutes later, Dean pulled into the Dunkin Donuts drive through and slowed to a stop in front of the voice box. "Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. How may I help you?" A female voice asked them from the other side.

"Uh, yeah." Dean said, his left arm resting against the Impala's side out the window. "We'll have four medium coffees. Three with two sugars and cream, one black."

"Is that it?" The girl asked them.

"And a dozen donuts, please."

"What kinds?" Dean glanced back at the others and Ana stuck her head out the window.

"Three chocolate glazed, three normal glazed, two jelly, a chocolate frosted, and three random sprinkles." She said, before sliding back into the car.

"Jeez, Ana. Nice of you to let us decide for ourselves." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh pipe down." Ana said, smiling. "Like you weren't going to get what I ordered anyhow."

"Yeah, but still." Sara said.

"Relax Sara." Sam said, turning around to look at her. "Makes things easier this way." They stared at each other before a smile spread over their lips in unison.

Ana watches as Sam turns around and Sara steals a quick glance to Ana, who smiles back and rubs her stomach. Both girls smiles widen and a stifled laugh escapes their lips. They had a secret they hadn't told the boys yet, wanting to wait until their two year mark came and went. Ana and Sara were pregnant, both finding out at the same time. Sara usually received her period at the beginning of the month, Ana's at the end. But when a month went by for both of them and they still hadn't gotten their periods they started to panic. Immediately they went to the nearest drug store while the boys were out and bought two pregnancy tests each, just to make sure. Heading back to the hotel they took the tests and both came out positive. The girls were excited beyond belief, but then reality set in and they knew that they were going to be facing many dangers in the near future.

"Ana." Dean said, turning around to hand her the box of donuts. Both Ana and Sara snapped out of their trance like state.

"Thanks." Ana said, taking the box and placing it between them on the seat. Sara opened the box, grabbing a sprinkled donut while Ana grabbed their coffees and handed one to Sara before grabbing herself a chocolate glazed and taking a bite into it. Dean nodded, taking a quick glance at Ana before turning all the way around and heading off. Dean had a nagging feeling in his gut that Ana wasn't telling him something and it worried him. He wondered what it could be. What wouldn't she tell him? It didn't look like she was troubled from thinking about it just spacey. They all sat in silence until Sam nudges Dean gently. Dean snapped out of his thinking like an elastic band causing the car to swerve to the left and over the roads divider before he guided it back to the safety of the right side.

"God, Sam. Warn me next time." Dean stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry." Sam said, "Dude, pull over. I gotta take a leak."

Dean sighed, guiding the Impala to the shoulder and then to the dirt and gravel on the side of the road. Slowing down the car he placed it in PARK, before Sam climbed out to go relieve himself. It was then he heard moans and groans as the girls woke up.

Glancing back behind him Dean watched Ana quietly stretch out, arms stretching over her head, legs going under the front seat. "Hey, sleepy head." He joked, smiling. His reply was a small grunt and Ana climbing over the front seat to join him. Sam noticed on his way back and went to the back behind Dean where Ana just was. Sara woke up during the moving of people and curled back up to sleep except this time next to Sam.

Sam slid into the back seat with difficulty, his long legs barely fitting. "Shh, relax baby..." He mumbled softly as Sara stirred from her sleep. His arms slipped under hers, lifting her up so she rested on his chest. Her body was small in his embrace, easily fitting between his legs as he stretched out so his back lay against the passenger door. God was she beautiful, her face completely calm and angelic. Sam found himself memorized by her looks. Just holding her caused the tension that he did not know he had ease from his body slowly. _How did I get so lucky?_ The thought brought a smile to his lips as his arms tightened, Sam needing to feel her warmth.

"Mmm..." Sara moaned, fingers grasping Sam's shirt. An aroma of cologne filled her as the girl breathed in, nudging the side of her face deeper into her lover's chest. "You smell so good..." Her voice was full of sleep, eyelids too heavy to open.

Sam chuckled, his diaphragm vibrating with it. Shaking his head, the youth kissed the top of Sara's head, a hand rubbing her back soothingly. "Thank you." He replied awkwardly. Bending his knees slightly, he let his head fall back until it meet the glass of the window. A headache had begun to form the moment he got in the car, the 'nightmare' still fresh in his mind. Now, it was a damn migraine. Somehow, to Sam's amazement, Sara read his mind.

"You had a vision last night didn't you?" Sara stated flatly, Sam's body tensing the moment the question left her mouth. Biting back the need to drop the subject so she did not cause Sam any unnecessary pain, she forced herself to continue. "I woke up when I felt the bed move."

Sam did not meet her gaze, but instead, closed his eyes. The hammer beating against his head increased, matching every thump his heart made in his chest. "Sara.." He pleaded, urging her not to press the matter.

His lover lifted her head, staring at him sternly. "Sam, tell me what you saw." The tone of Sara's voice held no room for argument. Grasping Sam's shoulders, she supported her heavy body. The spinner of dreams still called to her.

Opening his eyes, Sam peeked at the back of the driver seat. Dean's form was stiff. "Not here, later." The youth didn't want Dean to know about the vision. He could prevent it, what ever _it_ is. Preferably, he didn't want Sara to know either. Shutting his eyes, once more, he bluntly cut off the conversation, already imagining the glare he was receiving from his lover. "Sleep Sara," Sam whispered, feeling Sara had laid her head back on him. His ears picked up her steady breathing, finding himself going into a daze.

Ana lay stretched out on the front seat, feet resting on the open window, head laying in Dean's lap as he drove. She didn't sleep this time, just looked up at him as he lightly drew circles on her arm with his free hand. Dean's hands were calloused from working but that didn't mean his fingers couldn't work magic over her skin. Ana in return sighed in content, face nuzzling into Dean's lower chest, the hard denim contrasted with the softness of his cotton shirt. Ana took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Dean through her nostrils. Dean's fingers had stopped moving, coming to rest on her side closest to the radio. Ana felt his grip tighten ever so lightly as Ana shifted to lay on her side than her stomach.

"Ana." He whispered.

"Pull over." She whispered back, slowly unzipping and unbuttoning Dean's jeans to let out his growing erection.

"Ana." Dean gasped, flicking the radio on so his brother and Sara couldn't hear them.

"Pull over." She repeated before her tongue slowly trailed around the underside of Dean's head, making Dean groan as he gripped the steering wheel tight, the car swerving slightly as Ana's tongue dipped into the small slit taking in the precum. Dean weaved a hand through Ana's hair, gripping the roots of her hair tightly as he tried to buck up to Ana, and letting go on the gas which caused the car to slow down greatly before speeding up again. Ana held Dean's hips down as she took him in, teeth grazing him gently, tongue flicking in and out as she slowly bobbed up and down/ Dean gasped head resting back against the seat, watching the road through half closed eyes. A horn blared and Dean swerved out of the way of an oncoming truck just in time.

"Jesus, Dean! What the hell are you doing?!" Sam hollered over the music at his brother.

"N-Nothing." Dean gasped out, his hips jerking as Ana's lips tightened around him, and he finally came. Ana swallowed immediately, the feeling of suffocation trying to override her sense as Dean touched the back of her throat. Slowly Ana let him out, before she kissed a trail over his cotton shirt and straddled him, making sure he could still see the road. Which she knew he could because his eyes were fixated there and returning to normal speed, instead of on the fact that Ana was slowly trailing her tongue in the small dip behind his ear. Ana hadn't put him back in and she could feel him growing hard again.

"The police." Dean groaned out as Ana slide over him slowly. Ana smiled, slipping off of him and tucking him back in and fixing him up as Dean drove at a normal speed past the police car. "Go again?" Ana asked, smiling at Dean from the other side of the front seat. Her feet resting in his lap as she leaned against the passengers' door. Dean glanced at her sideways, before pulling onto the side of the road.

"Sam you're driving." He said loudly and harshly.

Sam startled awake at the call of his name, blinking fervently. The weight of Sara in his arms was heavy, the blonde still deep asleep. "You could always sleep through anything." Sam remarked in a low voice to his lover. Lifting his gaze, he raised a brow at Dean. "You want _me_ to drive?" The question might seem random for most brothers but for Sam and Dean, the car was not just a transportation vehicle but a human being. At the heighten tone of Sam's voice, Sara began to stir.

"What's going on?" Sara moaned, hiding her face in Sam's shirt. The sound of rocks hitting the car's undercarriage and a squeal of tires announced the cars stop.

"Shut up and drive!" Dean yelled in a rough voice.

Sam's brow came together in concern. "Are you all right?" His arms loosened their hold as Sara sat up. She too noticed the odd tone used by the older brother. The lovers watched as Dean slammed his door before yanking open the passenger side. His facial expression was that of anger and something that Sam couldn't pick up. Of course, Sara knew that the mask was one of lust. Winking at Ana, she pushed bewildered Sam out the door and behind the wheel. She had heard the two lovers up front before they almost crashed the car. Closing her door, she could not help but smile as the Chevy Impala turned back onto the road.

Ana smirked, slipping into the backseat and laying on top of Dean as he adjusted himself against the driver side door. His hands rested on Ana's sides, fingers kneading her flesh as she tugged on his bottom lip. Dean moaned into her kiss as his hands snaked around Ana's waist pulling her closer to him as he deepened it. Sighing, Ana's hands rested against Dean's shoulders as she continued to move out with him. The two barley registered Sam and Sara in the front seat.

The Impala curved smoothly into a restaurant parking lot, a night sky set above the vehicle's roof. A soft breeze blew through the town of Linchfeild, Nebraska, combating the heated air left from the humid sun that had sat high in the clouds hours before. Stopping with a squeak in front of "Joe's Delicious Diner", the four gazed through the windshield at the place.

Transparent glass allowed the customers to look out upon the barren landscape that surrounding the never ending highway. A pink neon sign glowed dimly on one square area of window, blinking. The interior looked casually comfortable and almost welcoming if not for the couple of greasy over weight men that filled spots near the counter.

"Looks appetizing…I mean come on - who doesn't like over cooked food at twelve friggin' midnight!" Sara growled in the front of the car before stepping out and slamming the car door brutally.

Ana and Sam glanced at Dean who had become red in the face.

"If there is a dent in my car-" He began, but was cut of by Ana.

"You'll tell her to apologize and forget about it, right hun?" Her tone was soft and soothing, a hand rubbing Dean's back. Everyone knew about his obsession with the Impala. Ana had even been yelled at for treating 'her' poorly.

Sam gave Ana a sympathetic look before hurriedly following fuming Sara to the entrance. Grabbing her shoulder, she spun around, causing Sam to take a step back in surprise. Her face was pulled tightly across her skull, her odd behavior changing her appearance. Sam raised a brow, Sara slowly calming under his gaze. A hand went up to her forehead as she rubbed her temples. "What was that about?" He asked in a careful voice, not wanting to have the girl close herself off. Something was bothering her.

Shaking her head, Sara looked to the ground for some advice. Surprisingly, she found none. Her eyes darted to the car in which Ana and a slightly flustered Dean were exiting, before by passing the two and entering the diner. A cough made her turn back to Sam. "You know what, forget about it, I'm fine!" She huffed, dropping her hand and moving to leave. _You won't tell me about the vision, then I'll just keep my pretty, over sized mouth shut!_

Sam stared at her retreating back, unsure if he should pursue her and continue his questioning. That's what it seemed to turn into at least-an interrogation. Closing his eyes, the youth decided to ignore her quirky outburst for now. The pounding in his skull had not eased, making him more worn down then usual. Sara had been too angry to notice her lovers dark circles or pale complexion. Trying to block out the pain for now, Sam went in to eat.

Dean slide into the seat against the window, Ana following behind him. "Oh stop moping." She said, resting her cheek against her fist, her elbow supporting her. "The Impala has suffered from much worse. Relax."

"Yeah, but-"

"Relax." She repeated, eyeing him as Sara and Sam came into the diner. Motioning for them to come over she then called for a waiter to assist them. She realized Sara was still in a crappie mood and figured she knew the reason as to why. Eyes flickering from Sam to Sara she quirked a brow at her. "What's stuck up your butt now?"

"Nothing." Sara grumbled, sliding in close to the window.

"Uh huh." Ana replied, though she didn't push any further. She knew why. Sara was in as much distress as she was, she just wasn't showing it, yet.

"How can I help you?" A waitress asked, coming up to the table, pen out, paper ready. Her eyes strayed to long on Dean while she passed out breakfast menus. Ana glared at her, clearing her throat in a warning. The waitress blinked as if just realizing the girls were even there. Dean on the other hand was flirting right back, a habit Ana was trying to get him to break. Slowly, Ana turned and stared at him as he continued to talk, anger flashing in her eyes. "Excuse me?" She asked, "Did I just hear that come out of your mouth?"

"No." Dean said, clearing his throat. "Nope, not at all." Realizing that Dean had just pissed off Ana, Sam gave him a disapproving look.

"Thought so." Ana said, turning back to the waitress. "Hey." She said, snapping her fingers to get the waitress' attention. "I'm over here." The waitress' head whirled towards Ana, giving Ana a smile. "Don't give me that crappie smile. Look at my boyfriend again and you'll regret it." She said, her patience wearing thin. _I'll go grab the shot gun in the trunk and shoot you point blank. It might not kill you bitch, but it'll hurt like Hell._

"I'll have a water." Sara said, not really looking at the menu and trying to blow over the fact that Ana wanted to murder the woman. "And a cheeseburger, medium well."

"Make that two." Sam said, passing the woman his own menu, along with Sara's.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Ana replied, huffing as she passed the menu over as well.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, extra onions and a cherry pie." Dean said, with a flash of teeth.

Ana didn't even have to look at him to be able to hit him in the side of the face, "Knock if off."

The waitress nodded, "Right away." She said, scurrying off rather quickly.

All eyes turned to Ana. "What?" She said, staring at them. "She was hitting on my boyfriend, _who_ by the way was flirting back." Dean didn't look at Ana, merely keeping his distance in the small section of the booth, eyes glued to the outside.

Stroking her chin Sara thought a moment before speaking. "Understandable." She stated, nodding.

Sam turned to look at Sara and sighed. Softly to himself he said, "What is up with everyone?"

Dean glanced back at Ana, her anger radiating off her like the heat from a light bulb. He supposed he did deserve some of her anger, he knew she hated it when he flirted with another girl, but it was in his nature. He just couldn't help himself. Sighing, he scratched the back of his neck. "Ana."

"What?" She asked, the edge of her voice easily spotted.

"Sorry."

Now all eyes turned to Dean, everyone holding a look of surprise in them. Was it that uncommon for him to say sorry? Maybe. His eyes focused back on Ana. It looked like she was contemplating her answer for him, not always a good sign.

"Do it again and I'll leave you flat." She stated, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. It was an empty threat, they all knew it. Ana had made that same one months ago. She loved Dean, even with his constant flirting, but Dean knew deep down if he made her mad enough she would eventually leave. A girl could only take so much.

Their food came from a different waitress and they hurriedly ate it, leaving within a half an hour of getting to the restaurant. Dean slide back into the drivers seat, Sam in the passengers as the girls climbed back into the backseat to sleep the rest of the way until they found a hotel. Placing his coffee between his legs, Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed north.


	2. Fate's Obstacles

Dean pulled into the parking lot for the Hotel, turning the car off as he climbed out of the car and headed into the Main Office. The others waited for his return, all quiet due to their lack of energy.

"God I could so go for a creaky old spring mattress right now…" Ana mumbled, cheek smashed against the window. Her body ached from being crammed in the not so large back seat. She loved the car but sometimes, she would love to be somewhere else. Thankfully, Dean did not take long and before Ana knew it, she was collapsed on the bed in a clean pair of pajamas. Sam and Sara were in the same boat, already snoring under the covers. A smile came to the girls' lips as she heard the shuffle of luggage when Dean entered the room. The expression grew at the sound of curses.

"Thank you for the help you guys?!" The frustrated man yelled.

"You're welcome!" Everyone replied in unison.

Dean turned to the couple on the bed across from his own. "I thought you were asleep?" He frowned when he heard nothing from Sam and Sara, grumbling something about 'stupid idiots'. Stripping down to his boxers, he slipped into the sheets, reaching a hand outward and setting it down gently on Ana's hip. When she continued to keep her back to him he scowled in slight annoyance. He already knew what the girl was mad about. It was obvious when she gave him the cold shoulder throughout the car ride to the hotel. "Come on love…." He whined, getting no response. "I didn't mean to…Well…I did but you know I love you!"

Ana rolled her eyes, shaking her head in the darkness. Letting out a long breath, she continued to keep her back to the man. He didn't even seem that upset at what he had done. _'It's habit'…BULL SHIT. _No girl will be treated like a second girlfriend no matter how long Dean had been keeping it up, especially a girl like Ana.

"You know what _love_-if we had a couch, your ass would be sleeping on it RIGHT NOW…So keep pushing and see what happens…" Her voice held the hiss of a snake, her invisible tail rattling a warning. "Just keep pushing!"

Dean flinched, running his hand over his face before turning flat on his back. He felt somewhat responsible for his girlfriend's behavior, but he is a hot piece of ass after all, how could he stop the attention he gets?

"You could learn to ignore it," Ana interjected, causing Dean to shudder once more. She had spent years with him, learning to read him like an open book. "It wouldn't hurt, and until you do, you are sleeping alone or -well- as _alone_ as you can get in a queen."

Dean chuckled, though he shouldn't have. What she had said was rather funny, or at least the way she had put it was.

"That wasn't supposed to be comical." Ana snapped, Dean immediately stopping. Rolling over so she faced him, Ana leaned up on her shoulder to glare down at Dean. "You'd think you would learn by _now_ that I hate it when you flirt with other girls. On a job is different, you're getting information then, but when you do it when we're not working, its annoying. Its not like you're getting anything but a boast to you're already oversized ego." She placed a finger over his lips as he tried to speak. "It pisses me off and pretty soon you won't be able to fit a shirt over your head because it'll be full of hot air."

Dean was a bit shocked by Ana's anger. Did she have to say it in such a harsh way? A groan brought Ana back to reality and she turned partially around to see Sam and Sara moving around on the bed before stilling. Rolling back over to face Dean she glared at him. "Go to bed." She told him.

"Ana, I-"

"Go. To. Bed." She stated, each word being emphasized as she rolled over, her back once more facing him. There was no room for argument in those three words and Dean didn't want to piss Ana off even more than she was already. God, how could he screw things up so badly? Sighing he rolled over on to his side, following Ana's order and going to bed.

Sam groaned as he woke up, rolling onto his side to see Dean was already awake, the girls still sleeping. "You okay?" He mumbled out to his brother, as he sat up, feet touching the cool floor boards. Dean looked up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" Sam asked, sliding his pants on before pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Ana." Dean replied, watching her as she slept.

"Oh." Sam replied, clearing his throat. "I…Uh…Heard you two last night." Scratching the back of his neck, Sam pulled his brother up from the chair. "We'll discuss this over some coffee all right?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful." Dean said, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Dean backed the Impala out of their parking spot and headed back towards the diner that they had gone to the night before.

"So…" Sam said, trying to end the awkward silence between him and his brother. "You really pissed her off last night."

"I know." Dean groaned.

"Well what do you plan to do about it?" Sam asked, eyeing his brother who was staring intently at the road ahead of him.

"I don't know man, usually chicks dig me. I've never had to deal with this type of problem before."

"Yeah, well you're not used to serious relationships like this either. The longest relationship you ever had been with…" Sam cut his sentence short, forgetting that Dean and Cassie had had a somewhat serious relationship. It had only lasted for a few weeks but in the time Dean had told her that he professionally popped ghosts and she had closed the door on him. She had thought what Dean had told her was an excuse that he didn't want to date her anymore. When they met up a while later they had straightened things out for the most apart but Dean and him ended up having to leave shortly after.

Sam cleared his throat lightly, "So why all the talk about Cassie?" He asked, glancing down at the map in his lap before up at Dean.

"Because that's where Dad is." Dean said, pulling into the parking lot of the Diner.

Sam scoffed, shaking his head lightly. "You serious?" Dean nodded, not saying a word as he turned the Impala off and climbed out of the car followed by Sam. Both boys headed inside to the counter of the small diner and rested against it.

"Can I help you?" A female voice asked and they turned around in unison to see the waitress from last night. Dean groaned and turned back around, sliding his hand down his face in aggravation. The girl looked confused, as if she weren't sure what to do, but Sam cleared his throat and came to the rescue. The girl turned her focus to him, jotting down his order of three coffees, one plain black, and one hot chocolate and then leaving.

"You know I don't get it." Sam said, turning back to his brother after he finished speaking to the waitress.

"Get what?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother.

"Why would Dad be in Chicago and why would he want us to go there? Doesn't he know Cassie lives there?"

"I don't know Sammy." Dean stated, grabbing his coffee and handing Sam the tray of the other three drinks before walking away, leaving Sam with the bill.

Sam hurried after Dean into the car, shutting the door as he slid into vehicle. Immediately, he turned to face the older sibling. "First of all, it's Sam. Secondly, if Dad's there, you think the Demon is there too? I mean, do we know anything about what he's doing up there?" Sam looked at Dean intently, not noticing the tenseness of his jaw.

"Sam!" Dean burst, "Stop asking things I don't know the answers too, all right?! Just…Stop." Sometimes Dean wished Sam wasn't so much like a bull dog, never letting go of a subject. Instead the Winchester tended to thrash until he had ripped it to shreds. Sam sighed but followed his brother's instructions and rested his forehead against the side window as the hotel came into view.

Ana woke when the boys came charging through the door, the smell of coffee hitting her nose and instantly waking her up. Sitting up she groaned lightly, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she took the offered coffee from Sam. "Morning boys," She grumbled, glancing at Dean before taking a sip of her coffee slowly. Sam passed a worried glance to Sara as he noticed Ana's intense stare at his older brother. Before Ana could open her mouth though, Dean sighed and spoke first. "Can we talk outside?"

Blinking, Ana nodded, slipping out of bed and following Dean outside. Closing the door behind her she rested against it, watching Dean do the same to a support beam for the small roof that was shielding them from rain that now began to fall around them. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, taking another sip of her coffee. Steam rose from the opening.

"I'm sorry about last night all right? Flirting is something I've been doing for a long time, to just switch it off like that so quickly… It's hard for me to do… But I'll try." Dean fumbled around for his words unsure how to put how he felt out there. Emotional release was not easy for him.

"That's fine." Ana said quietly, pushing off of the door. "I accept the awkward apology and I'm glad you understand how I feel. I'm glad you'll try to stop for me. It means a lot to me." They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Ana smiled and headed back inside.

Dean stood still, dumbfounded. Staring out at the downpour, he tried to figure out what just happen. Okay, he knew he would get her to come around eventually, but not as quickly as she did. For being so angry at him, the girl had caved rather quickly. Abruptly, he felt a surge of embarrassment as it finally clicked into place. She knew that he was struggling so she pitied him and decided to end his torture. Sympathy was not an emotion Dean cared for other people to show him. It made him feel weak, which a hunter should never-ever be according to the lessons that his Dad had drilled into his head. Letting out a whimper, he took a large gulp of the coffee, welcoming the burning sensation of the hot liquid.

"So I'm guessing by Ana's smile, you two are good now?" Came a feminine voice from the doorway. Dean pushed off the beam, turning to look at Sara as she gently shut the door behind her. Winking at him, the girl sipped her hot chocolate. She had never been one for coffee, though, she wished she was. It could come in handy on those late nights in which she needed a little boost.

Dean dipped his head, the corner of his lips curving slightly. Eyeing the Styrofoam cup in her hand, he scrunched his nose in distaste. "How do you drink that stuff? It's so…healthy for you." He mocked, brow arching in question.

Sticking her tongue out, Sara rolled her eyes. "Hey, what can I say, I plan to live until one hundred-not die at thirty from a heart attack." Chuckling, the girl took another slurp, patiently waiting for Dean to continue their banter.

"Oh sweet heart, I don't plan anything. I'm one that likes to wing life, ride it by the horns and see if I can stay on till that bell rings."

Sara's grin grew with Dean's. "Or become another tally on the list of dead bull riders…."

Frowning Dean thought about it a moment before answering with a cocky smirk, pure confidence glowing like a halo around his form. "I don't think some dumb-ass animal could kill me when I'm this fine-especially when a Wendigo failed miserably at the task. So don't worry, I'll be around for a long time." _Or until this job finishes me off. _This job is dangerous, and Dean did not doubt that someday, death will catch up with him.

Rolling her eyes, the girl yawned, an arm hugging her ribs under her chest. "Bulls aren't dumb, no animal is."

Now it was Dean's turn to give his eyes a whirl. "No animal's dumb? Come on, that's why we're the superior race here! You can't believe that those things actually have brains? I mean, some of them do…like Lassie or Fido but, a mouse or something?" Shaking his head, he finished his coffee, giving Sara a nod before re-entering the hotel room.

As he shut the door, Dean scoffed, smiling to himself. "You know Sam, Sara gets more like you everyday. You to truly are a match." Glancing over his shoulder, he glanced at Sam. The youth was sitting on the bed, flipping through the channels. His eyes did not stray from the screen as he replied to the older sibling.

"She is amazing isn't she?" He spoke softly, causing Dean to put his hands up in a 'stop' signal.

"Wow, that's more than I needed to know. Though, your right, geek and geek go perfectly together." Pausing, Dean spun around, hands on either side of him now as if pointing to Sara on one side and then Sam on the other. "I mean, she eats healthy food and cares for everything living thing on this Earth and you eat just as stupidly and also have a heart that is too big for your body." His hands wavered faintly before settling equally apart from one another before falling to his side lifelessly. Flashing a tooth-filled smile, Dean ducked as a pillow flew directly at his face. Standing back up, the man tilted his head. "Getting a little soft in your old age buddy," He taunted, dodging another pillow.

"Stop it guys," Ana interrupted as she stepped from the still steaming bathroom. Her hair was in a wet mop, dripping onto her fresh shirt. The boy's had known she was in the shower but had forgotten about it in their playful teasing, both startling at her appearance. Towel drying her hair, the girl gave the two a stern look. Turning her scolding gaze on Dean, she hid a smile as the man took a hesitant step back. She was training him, though it would be a long time before she had him programmed correctly. "And don't talk about Sam and Sara that way, it's not nice."

Sam crossed his arms, dipping his head in agreement. When Ana turned to him, the youth quickly cut it out, smiling weakly.

"Now, you boy's play nice, I'll be outside with Sara." With that said, Ana left the two, stepping out of the room and into the gloomy outside.

Sara looked up to her, offering a small grin before turning to look out at the not-so-pretty scenery. A car's tires splashed through a puddle as it smoothly turned into a spot between to others. Gravel crunched underneath the wheels mercilessly, a squeal emitting from the tires when they stopped. Still watching the new comer, Sara inquired, "How you holding up?" 

Ana shrugged, her eyes also stuck on the middle aged man as he walked through the downpour.

Both girls' were trained, watching and taking in everything around them. Having been with the boys for a couple years, they had learned, but were not as good as them and will never be. Sam and Dean had a life time, Sara and Ana only being in the loop for at most, three years. Silently, they inspected the unknown stranger. He didn't seem to notice, quickly entering the hotel office, escaping the drops of cold water.

"He's clean." The girl's said in unison, meeting each others eye before mentally taking down the license plate and going back inside. As Dean once had said, 'nothing wrong with being cautious'.


	3. Death of an Old Friend

Dean had just finished filling up the Impala when Ana called him from the back seat. "Yeah?" He asked her as she stuck her head out the side window.

"Wanna get me a bag of beef jerky?" She inquired, holding out a ten dollar bill for him to grab. Dean nodded, placing the gas nozzle back in its holder and taking her ten. Grinning to each other, Dean placed a kiss on Ana's lips and she laughed effortlessly in the small space the window provided for her. "Go get my food." She ordered, watching as Dean pulled away before leaning forward and smacking him on the ass as he walked away.

"Hey!" Dean yelped with laughter in his voice as he glanced back at Ana. She gave him a wink before gliding back into the car. Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he walked around the car and into the gas station. He had to pay for the gas anyway, so getting some beef jerky as well wasn't a challenging task.

"So how far is it until we get to Chicago?" Sara questioned, sliding up against the back of the front seat to look over Sam's shoulder at the map.

"We're about twenty minutes outside the city." Sam answered, folding the map up after he had memorized it. Dean climbed back into the car a few minutes later and started it up, revving it a bit for Ana's enjoyment before squealing out of the gas station. Ana laughed, planting a kiss on Dean's cheek, arms around his neck as he drove. Dean smiled, not being able to help but relish in Ana's touch. He knew trying to stop flirting with other girls was really making her happy, their relationship not so rocky and the sex much better.

The two girls had begun to calm down, their moods stabilizing. Also, they wore their boyfriend's clothes often. Sam and Dean had noticed both, but figuring they were just wearing them to be comfy, neither guy complained. Ana and Sara were slowly starting to gain some weight, their stomachs starting to round out, though only they knew that little secret. They also knew they would start to show sooner or later, having been pregnant for almost five months. Hopefully, the girls could hide it until the very last moment, or atleast when this hunt was over.

Ana kissed Dean once more before she slide back into her seat. Glancing at the guys, Ana scooted over towards Sara, Dean's sweatshirt getting caught on the backseat seatbelt. Sighing, Ana got herself free and checked that they had not been noticed. Dean was too busy with singing along to 'Hair of the Dog' by Nazareth and driving while Sam's attention was fixed on John Winchester's journal, looking for information on Hags.

"Hey," Ana whispered close to Sara's ear, "When the guys are done with this hunt we have to tell them, all right?"

Sara glanced at her, eyebrows knitting together in thought before she nodded silently. "Are you sure?" She said hesitantly back.

Ana bobbed her head in response. "We have too. They'll find out eventually, in a few months they'll be able to know just by looking at us. I mean, we can't exactly hide our bulging bellies at six or seven months now can we?"

Sara shook her head. Resting it against her hand held up by the window she brought an arm across her flannel cloth covered stomach. All around them, Fall was setting in the upper the upper states. Being in the South for a few months tends to make a amateur hunter forget to pack for colder hunts such as this one. Luckily, the girls had convinced the guys to stop at a store on the way up and were able to buy a few items of baggy but warm clothing for themselves. At the moment though the two would rather be wearing the boys' clothing.

Ana stared at Sara for a few more minutes before she slid back onto her side of the Impala, her own head resting against the window, mind wandering towards the future and what could happen. She was starting to worry about the Demon and what would happen should he find out or decide to grace them with his presence on their two year anniversary. The date was quickly approaching and would arrive in two weeks. Taking a breath, Ana let it out slowly. "Hey Dean?" She asked him, eyes watching the back of his head before they flickered to the rear view mirror where she met his green eyes watching her.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, eyes going back to the road briefly as he glided into the left lane and then on to an exit ramp.

"You think we'll we done with his hunt in two weeks?"

"Can't tell for sure, but if our dad's really here, we will be done in two weeks most likely. Why?" Dean inquired clueless of the importance of the date.

Ana stared at his eyes in the mirror as if to say 'Don't tell me you forgot' with out actually opening her mouth.

"Our _two year anniversaries_ Dean." Sam answered for him, as he turned in his seat to look at the girls, mainly Sara, a smile on his lips.

"Right, right-I didn't forget… I just thought you meant something else, you know- something important." Ana kicked the back of Dean's seat as he laughed, "I'm only joking Ana. I didn't forget our first one did I?"

"Surprisingly-no." Ana said, eyes returning to the window and its quickly passing surroundings.

"Funny." Dean said, rolling his eyes as he took a left on the street once the light turned green and the traffic ahead of him had moved.

Moving around a bit in her spot, Ana pulled the Beef Jerky Dean had bought for her off from the floor and opened it up, taking a piece out of her mouth and chewing on it. Sara leaned over without a word and grabbed a piece from the bag before going back to her side.

The car ride was quiet for the rest of the way as the two searched for a cheap hotel to stay in for a while. Finding one, Dean pulled into the small parking lot and they all climbed out. The blonde haired Winchester headed inside, while the others stretched a bit before Ana and Sara rested against the Impala, Sam rummaging through the trunk for his bag. Pulling out a light jacket he threw it on, walking over to Sara and leaning next to her. Their hands intertwined, eyes locking for a short time before going back to the hotel's office in which Dean was busy talking to the clerk.

Dean rang the small bell at the front desk slightly impatient. A young man roughly his age greeted him from behind a curtain. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "A room for four please."

"Not a problem. Would you like two Queens or a King?" The guys eyes drifted outside, stopping on the girls with Sam out of his line of vision. A small smirk crossed his lips at the sight. "Nice catch."

Dean followed his gaze, before glancing back at him. "The brunette is my girlfriend and the blonde is my brothers. Two Queens." He stated as he slid his credit card over to the man, Dean's anger evident in his tone of voice. A few minutes passed, the time token up with signing the slip and handing it back to the man before taking the credit card back as well as the room key. The clerk glanced once more at the girl's, the subtle move not missed by the Winchester. Dean preferred to warn the girls even though he knew they could take care of themselves. The boys had taught them the basic self defense moves a while ago. Still, he would not ignore it.

Pocketing the keys, Dean hurried over to the crew. "The guy inside was checking you two out so I suggest caution when you're around him." He stated, an arm going around Ana's waist as he grabbed their bags from the trunk. "Sammy you want to move the car to a different parking spot?" Pausing, Dean glanced over his shoulder.

"Come on Sara." Sam stated smirking. "Dean and Ana want some _alone_ time." Closing the trunk and taking the set of keys to the Impala from Dean, he and Sara climbed into the front seat.

Ana watched them quietly, her arms hugging Dean's stomach, left hand snug in his pocket, head resting on his chest. "Why'd you do that?"

"I felt like walking with you. Is that so abnormal?" Dean said, directing her towards the little overhang in front of the door leading into the actual Hotel.

"Yes." Ana said, inhaling Dean's scent and smiling. "I don't mind though." Taking the elevator, the two made it to their room rather quickly and Dean placed their bags by the side of the bed they had chosen as theirs. Ana started unpacking their things, placing them into the dresser that was stationed underneath the TV. "Dean?" Ana called as she folded a pair of his jeans and tucked them into the drawer.

"Yeah?" Dean responded, looking up from emptying out the duffel bag full of weapons. He checked them to make sure they were loaded, filling those that were not. Once that was done, Dean began the task of sharpening if needed and cleaning each weapon.

"Where are your other clothes? I could have _sworn_ you had more than this." She stated, staring at the drawer that was his. It was full to the brim with shirts and pants, but Ana remembered that Dean had filled up two drawers at the last hotel.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you've got about half of them." Dean said chuckling as Ana looked at him, confusion on her angelic features. "You seem to be wearing them more then I do."

"Really?" She asked, heading over to her bag and dumping it on the other bed. A wriggle of the door knob announced Sara and Sam entrance into the room at that moment. The two placed their own bags by the bed Ana was now using to search for Dean's clothes. Sam set the laptop on the side table, hooking up into the outlet. "Huh. You're right." Ana huffed, glancing at Dean.

"I'm always right." Dean said, just barley ducking a balled up shirt.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Ana grumbled, picking his clothes out of her own pile and putting them in their rightful spots.

"Your cocky son of a bitch, don't forget."

"Aww…" Ana said, turning to face Dean and planting a kiss on his lips. "I've whipped you so well." Staring at each other briefly the two both cracked a smile before laughing. Ana hurriedly sorted out her clothes from Dean's and placed them in his two drawers before putting her own in hers and placing the three empty duffel bags next to the small table near the corner.

"I'm going to grab the snacks from the car. I'll be right back." Ana said.

"Stay away from the door man!" Dean called out to her. Ana rolled her eyes as she closed the door, heading down the hallway and then into the elevator once it reached her floor.

The whole time, Sam had embraced Sara, holding her against his chest as he teased her neck. The girl melted into his arms, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be pampered. The banter the other two had done was lost to them. When the girl had shut the door, Sam and Sara were startled from their own pleasures, blinking before turning their gaze to Dean. The man was winking at Sam, the younger sibling rolling his eyes.

"I saw what you two were starting over there….getting a little frisky are we Sammy?" Dean taunted, gaze slipping to Sara before going back to Sam.

Snorting, Sara reached behind her and pushed backwards, slamming Sam into the wall. Raising a brow, she pressed her buttocks to his groin, a hiss escaping Sam's lips. "Yea, so? You got something to say about it boy?" Her voice was clip and sharp, eyes daring Dean to say anything even remotely rude. While she held his gaze, Sam smirked, finding her demanding tone a turn on none the less. He wasn't into bondage or anything, but he didn't mind it a little rough. His expression grew when Dean ducked into the shelter of the bathroom, mumbling something about a clean shower.

Stepping out of the elevator, Ana jogged towards the Impala, opening the back door and grabbing the few snacks that were left from the small plastic bag that was on the floor. Slamming the door shut, Ana started to head back only to be stopped by the door man that Dean had warned her about. "Do you need anything in your room?" He asked her, standing in her way.

"Uh," Ana stuttered, staring at him, the clerk's proximity caused her mind to go blank. "No, we're fine. Thanks though." With that said, she managed to shimmy past him and the wall only to stop dead in her tracks, her eyes catching on something inside the Main Office. Hurriedly heading inside she grabbed a copy of Chicago's News from the newspaper stand and stared wide-eyed at the front page headline. "Uh oh," She whispered, taking a swallow as a lump formed in her throat. Staring back at Ana in big bold font was the title '_Women found dead in her apartment. Murderer still at large_!' and underneath it next to a page and half of writing was a picture of Cassie, Dean's old girlfriend from four years prior. Grabbing her ever handy cell phone, Ana dialed Dean's number. "We've got a problem." She spoke into the receiver, continuing to stare at the paper, eyes scanning the article for any clues as to what had killed Cassie.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Dean rushed on the other end.

"Cassie's dead." Ana said as discreetly as she could. Silence answered her on Dean's side, causing Ana's heart to nearly break. She never met the girl, but she hated the almost touchable image of her lover's pale face that formed in her mind. "I'll be right up babe. Okay?" She heard Dean clear his throat and she could almost see him nodding into the phone.

"Yeah." He said, quietly.

Hanging up on Dean, Ana turned towards the door man, "How much is this?"

"Four bucks."

"Are you kidding?! For a paper?!" Ana said, glaring at him as she stuffed her hand into her pocket and grabbed whatever money was in there before tossing the dollar bills onto the counter. "Keep the change." She blurted as she ran out of the Main Office and flew through the first floor hallway ignoring the elevator Ana headed straight for the stairs. Taking two at a time she made it to the floor level out of breath but sooner then if she had taken the elevator. Opening the door, slowly she tossed the paper to Sam so he could read it over better and headed straight for Dean. He sat at the edge of the bed, gun in hand, staring blankly at it. Sam swore silently, as Ana kneeled before Dean. "Baby, you okay?" She whispered, eyes filled with concern as she looked up at him.

Dean once more cleared his throat and nodded. "Fine." He said, trying to reassure her as he took his left hand and cupped her cheek with it, giving her a boyish smile.

Ana smiled back, standing as she kissed his forehead then the top of his head, Dean's hand having moved to rest on her hip, his eyes closing at her touch. "Let's clean up these things first then maybe we can relax for a bit. How's that sound?" She asked Dean who nodded like a robot and answered just the same.

"You think it was that Hag Dad was looking for? You think this was the reason why he made us come here? To figure out who killed Cassie?" Sam asked Sara beside him. She had heard the concern in Ana's voice and checked out what was going on. Sara sighed, shaking her head in uncertainty. Her head lolled onto Sam's shoulder, eyes reading the paper with Sam.

Ana's eyes glued on to the younger Winchester in a flash, anger flaring up in them like a wild fire, her hands still around Dean's neck, cheek resting against his the top of his head, before she pulled away and started cleaning up the weapons and placing them back into the bag. She'd check them over later on tonight, when she was sure Dean would be all right. Slowly prying the gun away from Dean's hands she placed it in the bag before pushing him down against the bed and straddling him. Planting small kisses all down his neck seemed to snap Dean from his numbness as his hands wrapped around Ana's waist. "You know I'm only teasing you right?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah." He rasped back, "Sadly." Letting her go, he watched Ana climb under the covers, clothes and all and pat the spot behind her. Dean grunted rolling over and crawling up towards the top of the bed and climbing underneath the covers as well. Ana snuggled up next to him, arm retching over Dean's abdomen to grab the remote before flicking the TV on, flipping through some channels until they found a movie worth watching.

"How about we go outside, leave them alone." Sara whispered, ushering Sam out the door. As she did so, she met Ana's eye, sending her a message silently. The other girl dipped her head, eyes going back to the movie.

When the door was firmly shut behind them, the two both let out a long breath, a hand running through their hair.

Sam felt his hand be engulfed in something warm, eyes opening to catch Sara's. She too wore a sympathetic smile. "He liked her a lot. It was the first girl he opened up to and everything." Sam said softly, being pulled to a halt by Sara. The girl urged him back, wrapping her arms around his middle before edging him so he leant against the wall. The hallway was empty, the silence deafening. It was almost looming, enforcing the sorrowful feeling. Though Sam had not killed Cassie, he still felt guilty for the feelings that were gripping Dean now. His lover knew this; playing the same role that Ana was doing right now-distracter.

"You couldn't have done anything, and Dean is healing with the help of his girl. So, he's not alone and he needs time to grieve." Sara explained, looking up at Sam with glistening eyes. Fingers messaged his back gently, making circles in the smooth flesh. "How about we go and do some country line dancing at a club? I could teach you some things or two I bet'cha."

The comment made Sam smile, his hand taking hold of her cheek before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, one that showed love, lust, and thanks.

When they pulled back, both were flushed in the face, Sam's knee parting Sara's legs slightly.

"Come on, let's go, before I ride you right here, right now." Sara gasped, breathing heavy. Not wanting to 'do it' in a hotel hallway, she almost dragged fogged-brained Sam all the way to the car.

The couple would not be back for a long while, the door not opening once more until late in the morning.


	4. Cracking Under Pressure

Ana woke to the door opening and closing, moaning she rolled over and sat up slightly to see Sam and Sara grace them with their presence. "Where were you all night?" She asked anger in her voice, though she had a smile on her lips. In truth, she wasn't at all furious at them, merely pestering.

Sara chuckled, glancing at Sam before speaking. "We were having some fun." Behind her, her lover blushed, remembering the night all too well.

Watching them briefly, Ana lay back down and curled up next to Dean. "Hey, love wake up." She whispered in his ear. A small grunt was her only reply. Shaking her head effortlessly, Ana slipped out of bed still in her clothes from the night before and directed towards the bathroom, fresh clothes in her hands. "When I get out we'll figure things out. Dean's…" Her eyes flickered to her sleeping lover before going back to Sam and Sara. "Dean's okay enough to work on this one. He reassured me multiple times last night." She gave them a fragile smile before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Glad you guys had some fun." She yelled through the door.

Both eyes went to the sleeping form of the Winchester underneath the blankets, happy expressions dripping off their faces. The sound of running water echoed off the walls, breaking the silence.

"He's lying." Sam whispered, gaze glued to his brother.

Sara sighed, putting a hand on the youth's back. "You can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to. You know he is as thick and stubborn as an ox, and will not yield until he is unconscious." Her words were stern, wanting to calm while prove to Sam their worth.

Placing a hand over Sara's, Sam dipped his head, turning to face his lover. There was still slight guilt in his orbs, but it was quickly masked. "What would I do without you?" Once the words left his mouth, Sam froze, the image of his dead girlfriend forming in his mind.

"You never have to wonder, because I'll always be here." Sara replied soothingly, noticing the stiff posture of the younger Winchester and knowing what was going through his mind.

A year after they had met, Sam finally told Sara about Jessica More, and the gruesome details of her death, or really, murder. The girl still haunts the youth, Sara often having to whisper condolences in the dark of the night to calm Sam's whimpers and cries in his sleep.

Slowly, the distant look in Sam's eyes eased, a small smile forced upon his lips as warmth radiated from a pale hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, I got kinda distracted a moment." His voice sounded disconnected somehow.

"Don't worry about it, I know my beauty does that to some people." The jester worked, a laugh emitting from Sam as he shook his head slightly.

Ana staggered getting out of the shower, a small outcry escaping her lips as she grabbed hold of the shower curtain for stability. It didn't help, her extra weight actually caused the shower curtain to tear from the hooks, Ana falling to the floor hard and smacking her head on the toilet seat. Her body laid motionless, half in the shower and half out.

Dean woke instantly from the commotion, not even stopping a moment to see Sam's and Sara's worried faces. Dashing to the bathroom, his eyes fell on Ana before he instantaneously helped her up. "Jeez, babe. You okay?" He inquired, his eyes checking her over for injuries while he fumbled blindly for a towel to wrap her in. Finding one, he covered her up in it and led her out of the bathroom.

Ana's brown eyes held Sara's blues as the fog in her brain began to clear, a fearful look in them. Oh my God. I hope the babies okay. Of course, she couldn't speak her worries out loud. She'd just have to pray that nothing had happened and that the baby would be fine. Maybe, if she could she'd sneak away to the hospital in town with Sara. She'd ask the girl later, when things weren't so hectic with Cassie's death.

Sitting Ana down at the table, Dean made sure she was okay before his eyes fell on the newspaper flickering over the headline and then a few lines in the beginning. Clearing his throat, he picked it up and showed it to Sammy. "You look this over yet?"

"Briefly." Sam responded, though his mind was still on Ana and her condition.

Dean nodded, scratching the back of his neck and folding the paper out full length to begin reading with one hand.

Sara met Sam's stare, motioning him to help Dean now and let her worry about Ana.

"I can do it if you want." Sam responded, watching his brother struggle. He hated seeing Dean so vulnerable.

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean replied, eyes locking on with his little brothers before returning to the paper.

Ana's eyes flickered between the two boys before she cleared her own throat and stood up. Dean stopped reading and glanced at her, his right hand stabilizing her though she didn't need it. "I need to change. Sara you want to come with me?" The blonde nodded and Ana headed once more back into the bathroom this time with Sara in tow. As soon as the door closed, Ana's composure collapsed. "You think the babies okay?" She whispered, voice full of panic, chocolate brown eyes full of fear as she glanced down at her stomach then back up at her friend.

"I'm sure the babies fine." Sara reassured, handing the panicky girl her underwear and bra. Putting them on, Ana bit her bottom lip in concern but nodded anyhow. Slipping her shirt on and then her jeans, Ana grabbed one of Dean's sweatshirts and threw that on as well. Opening the door back into the room, Ana saw Dean still reading the paper. "Find anything?" She inquired lightly.

"Yeah, a few things. Here, listen." Ruffling the paper a bit Dean cleared his throat. "'The body was found mutilated and…uh…still decomposing on her bed. Investigators found her clothes tossed about her room haphazardly along with some male clothing as well, hinting that Miss. Robinson was not alone that night. Police are still looking for the possible male companion who was with Miss. Robinson that night but have not been able to pin him down-'"

"Still decomposing?" Ana interrupted, "How could she be 'still decomposing'? How long was she dead for?"

Dean shrugs, "They found Cassie almost a month ago…" Dean's quiet after that his throat closing up with emotions. Running his hand over his face, he once more cleared his throat and sighed. "They, uh, couldn't tell how long she had been dead for but 'witness says that she had left her house the night before for a date and then returned that same night with her date'." Dean stated, eyes scanning the paper briefly before going back to the others.

"So then something must of happened in those few hours from when they returned home to the guy leaving." Sam stated, sitting himself on the bed. He supposed that the date was indeed a male, having known Cassie and not determining her as a lesbian.

Dean scanned the paper for a third time, brows knitting together in confusion. Something about Sam's theory didn't fit. Suddenly, he found why, stating the piece of important info out loud. "Witnesses say that Cassies date never left the apartment complex."

Sam raised a brow, standing up and pacing, hands outward as he shook his head. "No, maybe they didn't see him leave. What if we're dealing with a shapeshifter or something and the guy came out in another's skin? Plus, the creature or what ever killed her could have escaped through a window or something…." His sentence trailed off, his mind once more churning.

Sara and Ana dipped their heads, an idea brightening Sara's expression a moment.

"What about your vision? Did that have to do with this?" The blonde blurted, all eyes going on her and then Sam.

Dean blinked a moment, all emotions dealing with the hunt disappearing at the mention of the 'shining'. Brows furrowed in confusion and concern, anger simmering just below the surface.

The heightened tension did not go unnoticed by Sara, the cause of it shoved in her face with the tired gaze Sam directed to her. Right then and there, she knew she shouldn't have brought it up. No one ever mentions that blonde moments could actually hurt someone. A lesson that Sara still had to learn she guessed, her body curling in on itself in shame.

"You have a vision and you didn't tell me about it?!" Dean asked heatedly, fists clenching at his side. "Especially, when it could have saved Cassie's life for Christ Sake?!" The tone of his voice rose a notch, the room going deadly quiet.

Sam flinched at the sound of his brother's voice, his own blood beginning to boil. "I had nothing to do with Cassie's death." He responded in a deadly calm voice.

"No, you just could have fucking stopped it! You know, for someone who thinks about everyone else but himself, you can be such a selfish bastard at times!"

Sara stood up at the insult, feet moving towards Sam. She could almost slice the thickness in the air with a butter knife, the hotel room almost suffocating. Her eyes remained on Dean.

Blinking, Sam placed a foot forward, everyone else in the room not entering his consciousness, his attention completely on his older brother. "Don't you dare blame me for her death!" The youth shouted back, chest heaving along with Dean's.

"You know what else, you blamed dad for everything but you know what Sammy? You are just like him! The same self-indulged, half-ass, obsessed, dick that hides within himself like a fuck'en coward!" Dean continued to rant, clenching his jaw as his body trembled with built up emotion. Fire blared in his gaze, a man who has killed and is willing to do so, replacing the normally cocky Winchester .

Ana forced herself onto her feet, knowing that any moment the two siblings would duke it out. She knew that Dean was using a low blow and was overacting. Still, she could only feel bad for the guy. His ex-girlfriend's death had effect him more than she or he knew until now.

"You are calling me a damn coward?! Now that's rich, completely rich! Especially when it comes from a guy who believes he's fucking GI-Joe reincarnated! You're so high in the clouds you wouldn't know you were dead unless you were shot in the fuck'en head!"

Sara's eyes widened slightly, not believing what was coming from her lover's mouth. Stepping in front of Sam, she tried to talk to him, finding his rage too powerful to break with Dean still shouting in the room. Finding no other way, Sara grabbed the sides of Sam's face and forced him to look at her. "Don't you dare Sam." She threatened, gaze softening as she felt the violently shaking body beneath her. "Come on, outside, now." She ordered, pushing Sam out the door. As Sara did so, she spared a glance at the other two, Ana also talking to Dean, foreheads together.

Adrenalin pounded through Sam's veins, Dean's words going repeatedly in his head like a damn broken record. He needed some type of release before his body exploded. Without warning, he slammed his closed fist into the door, relishing the pain that shot up his fingers and lower arm. Vibrations laced up his arm, stopping at his shoulder. His head slowly fell forward to rest on the doorway. The insults thrown at him hurt, though Sam would never openingly admit it. He never wanted to become his father, but despite his efforts, he found that he was slowly being molded into his worst nightmare. A small voice in his head reminded him that he had respect for his father, and knew he did the best he could. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to follow the same path. Soft fingers encased his hand, causing his eyes that he did not know had closed to open, head turning briefly to see who the limb belonged to. Sara's face came into view only briefly, the Winchester looking away in shame.

Ana's eyes had flicked to the door when she heard the force hit against it before returning to Dean. "You shouldn't have said those things to him Dean." She whispered, hands still incasing his cheeks, forehead resting aginst his. Dean's beautiful green eyes locked with hers and almost all anger seeped to slip away. "He didn't know this was going to happen to Cassie. None of did. So please don't blame him. Hell, if anything, blame the Son of a Bitch who killed her."

Dean sighed, nodding, as his hands wrapped around Ana's waist. He didn't say anything merely stayed quiet as Ana continued to calm him down.

"Dean." Ana whispered, moving to rest her head against his shoulder, arms now around his neck. "I'm sorry about Cassie."

Dean's grip around Ana tightened, his face burrying into the crook of her neck. "I'm fine." He choked out.

Ana whispered soothing words to Dean as she gently stroked the back of his head and lower neck. "It's okay, love." She whispered as she felt Dean's body shake, the nape of her neck getting wet with tears.

"You're still shaking." Sara remarked, hating how the best she could do was state the obvious. Finding her body unmoving, she focused on Sam's hand. The skin around the knuckles was gone, blood streaming from the open cuts and blending in with the forming purple and dark blue bruises. Luckily the fingers only looked jammed, one out of its socket and at an odd angle. "We'll have to set that later." She muttered, glancing at the nice dent in the hotel door. Biting her lip, she moved her grip to his shoulders, applying a small amount of pressure. "Why don't you sit down handsome?" Sam did not nod or speak, but instead, jerkily sat down on the door, his back pressed against the wall. The eyes glistened with unshed tears, bags hanging below them.

"I should have never have said that to him…."

At first, Sara didn't believe she had truly heard Sam speak, but when he let out a long sigh, she awoke from her coma. "Hey, hey, you both said things you shouldn't have."

Sam closed his eyes, a head ache threatening to crack his skull. Hugging his messed up hand against him, he shook his head. "No, he is right. I am more like my father than I care to acknowledge." The anger that had scared Sara before was swiped from Sam's voice, his body lax.

Licking her lips, she sat down beside the Winchester, a arm slinking around his torso. "You have to be somewhat like him, for he is your father. That doesn't mean that you will become him completely, for that's why you are my Sammy and not my Johnny." A small smile curved her lips as she looked at Sam to make sure he was listening. "Dean is wrong about you being a coward. I have seen you in a hunt, outside of a hunt and in the darkest hour and I'm telling you, that I have seen no one braver than you. You have survived in this line of work and seeing what you see without breaking." Bringing a hand up to Sam's face, she pressed her fingertips on the jaw line, forcing him to look at her. "And Cassie's death is in no way in hell your fault, even if you vision warned you, alright?" Tracing Sam's bottom lip, Sara captured his lips in a reassuring kiss. One that showed their bond.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled back sniffling and wrinkling his nose. "Y-You won't tell Sam what I just did will you?" He asked, causing Ana to laugh.

"Of course not." She whispered, planting a kiss on his lips after she had wiped away the tears that had not fallen yet. "I won't tell a soul that my Dean, the best Hunter in the world, cried like a baby."

"Hey." He said, as she laughed. "Not funny." His arms were still around his lovers waist as he placed another kiss on her lips.

Ana squealed as Dean tickled her lower stomach. "Okay. Okay. I promise!" She stated, wiggling from his grasp. "But you, Mister, have to promise no more hurtful words to your brother. Understand?" Dean stopped mid step but smiled and nodded. "I want to hear you say it, Dean." Ana said, crossing her arms. All fun and games gone. She knew if something like this happened again between the brothers the girls might not be able to stop them, like they had done tonight.

Dean nodded once more. "I promise." He whispered.


	5. A Race for Time

Sam stepped back into the hotel room, his hand holding on to Sara's as his eyes locked on to Dean's. Both brothers cleared their throats in unison and dipped their heads. "Listen Sam. I'm. . ." Dean said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah me too, Dean." Sam said, glancing at his brother.

Ana smiled, lacing an arm around Dean's waist and leaning against him. "You boys promise not to fight anymore? Or atleast until this hunt is over?" Both guys nodded and Ana smiled. "Good. Now we have a case to work on, so lets get going." She took Dean's hand in hers and walked up to Sam and Sara. The two nodded, turning around and heading back outside to the car.

Pulling up to Cassie's apartment, Dean stopped the car and parked it next to the other side of the road and just sat and stared at it. "Dean. Honey." Ana whispered from behind in the backseat. "You sure?"

Dean nodded, turned the car off and climbed out with out a word, Sam following behind his older brother. The girls lagged behind a few steps and Ana took Sara's hand in her own. Waiting until they were safely inside, or as safely as could be breaking in to an apartment, Ana turned to the other girl. "Listen." She whispered, glancing behind to see if the guys were around. They weren't and she sighed happily. "We need to make up an excuse of some sort to get to the hospital. I want to take a test to see if the babies all right."

"You read my mind. The question is, are we as good as they are at conning?" Sara whispered back.

Ana bit her bottom lip, a habit she was get hooked on. "Not entirely sure. We could try. If something goes wrong, I'm sure we could use our feminine charms."

Sara nodded, letting out a sigh. She didn't like lying to the boy's, especially during a hunt where their trust is the only thing that gets them through. Still, the baby was at risk. Biting her lip, Sara tried to think. "How about...we have to...go and steal medical supplies because the first aid kit is low?" Her eyebrow rose in question.

Ana chewed the inside of her cheek, mind feverishly trying to think of something. After a few seconds she hit her right fist in her left palm. "I've got it." She whispered, smiling. "We can just tell them were going shopping. Find the closet store to the hospital and when the guys drop us off we could make a mad dash to the hospital. Go in normally and ask a Doc to check me out, and if you want, you too. Give a fake credit care and BAM! We're done. Call the guys back, while were walking to the store and we're set. How's that sound?" She asked Sara, a smile on her lips.

"Perfect!" The other girl replied, finding herself getting a rush of adrenaline.

Ana smiled, taking Sara's hand and hurriedly leading her towards the apartment, out of the few drops of rain that had started falling. The girls had forgotten to check the weather report that morning, thus they were surprised by the rain. "The windows!" Dean cried out from the second floor to the girls. Ana ran outside in the now down pour and back to the car to roll up the windows. A few minutes passed and Ana returned jogging back into the apartment, clothes drenched. Hair clung to her face, as she gave off a soft smile. "All set!" She called up to the boys.

Sara rolled her eyes, "God that cars treated better than we are."

Dean yelled back down, 'I heard that!' causing Sara to smirk.

Ana chuckled, ringing out her hair, as she glanced at the upstairs. "Find anything yet?!" She called up to them.

"No!" Sam and Dean responded in unison, though it was a lie.

Glancing once more at the girls who stood at the foot of the stairs, Dean ran his hand over his chin and sighed lightly. Turning back into the Master bedroom where Sam was examining the bed with the EMF meter, which was whirling like crazy, Dean cleared his throat. "So you think it was the Hag?" He asked, voice quiet.

"It could be. I mean based on the EMF this thing could be a number of creatures." Sam replied, glancing back at the EMF meter. Raising a brow, he faced Dean. "Why do you think it's a Hag? We haven't even looked up the autopsy report."

Dean's eyes darted around the room, before landing on the bed. The EMF meter's whirling in the background like a annoying hum. "Cassie knows about some things supernatural. . . She wouldn't be fooled by a ghost or a vengeful spirit. Plus look at the room. Nothings disturbed, no hand prints left behind. Obviously she let the attacker in."

"The papers said that." Sam replied in a mono tone, scoffing lightly.

"Said what?" Dean asked.

"That she let the attacker in."

"Right." The older Winchester quipped, a hand scratching his head. "I knew that…I just…was stating it again for your stupid head."

Rolling his eyes, Sam chuckled. "Oh yeah, I so caught you." Holding his head up proudly, the youth relished in his victory. Truth be told, he really had missed Dean's banter and their playful teasing. Since arriving in Chicago, the two brothers had become distant and closed off towards one another. Slowly, things were getting back to normal. _As normal as things can be._

"Shut up Bitch." Dean snapped, looking the place over again, hiding his small smile.

"Hey! If you guys didn't find anything, why you still up there?!" Came a shout from Sara below, the girls gripping the railing and staring up questionably at the top of the stairs.

Dean poked his head out, flashing them his charming smile. "Just double checking." Ducking inside, he shook his head. "I hate lying to Ana."

Feeling the same sense of betrayal in his gut, Sam swallowed. "I know." He retorted in a soft whisper. "But if this thing is going after woman, then I rather have them lied to then said good bye to." Tearing his gaze from the dresser top, his lips curved in a assuring but worried smile. "Right?" Sam wanted to be sure he was doing the right thing.

Letting out a breath, Dean nodded. "Come on, let's leave this place before the girls end up hauling our asses out."

"Sara wouldn't man-handle me…." Sam derided, following Dean out into the hallway.

The other Winchester laughed. "You sooo don't know a thing about woman. Dude, they rule us. We are like dogs to them."

Frowning, Sam considered his brother for a moment. "Nah."

"Uh-huh. We were the skirts-though-you already were wearing one even before Sara came into the picture." Smirking, Dean hurried down the stairs, already knowing Sam was looking for something to throw at him.

As he reached the bottom, he stopped short.

"What about skirts? You guys want skirts?" Ana inquired, tilting her head.

Sam coughed, coming behind Sara and wrapping his arms around her. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in some skirts…" He cooed into her ear, placing a kiss on her neck. Sara smiled and leaned back against him.

Dean flashed his teeth. "I don't do skirts sweetheart, you know that."

Ana's brows furrowed in confusion, a hand tapping her lips. "No…I heard you say something about skirts…."

Dean jumped in, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You must of misheard me or something." Glancing at Sam, he covered up a smirk. "Ready to go and check on my baby?"

Sara looked at Ana in slight apprehension, her stomach twisting in a knot.

"Man, stop referring to a piece of metal as baby, it's just friggin weird." Sam groaned.

Dean's brows moved up, his cocky grin forming slowly. "You just wouldn't understand Sam, your too geeky to know the true meaning of a car such as she."

Sara and her lover looked upward with a sigh. Dean's obsession was beyond them.

"He's right, that car is beautiful, though," Turning her head, Ana put on a puppy dog face, "I thought I was your baby. . ."

Sam and Sara erupted into laughter, a slight blush crossing Dean's face as he was at a loss for words.

Sitting in the dingy motel room, everyone waited as Sam cracked into the city morgue's records. Sara lay on one bed, nose in a book. The other Winchester sat on the opposite bed with Ana between his legs and resting against him. Her hand was outstretched, clicking through the channels in a bored-like fashion.

"How much longer Sam?" she grumbled, head slopping over to allow him in her line of view.

Sam's gaze flickered to the couple for a moment before setting back on the screen. His eyes gave off a odd reflection due to the glow of the laptop. "Give me a minute."  
"Yeah, let the genius work." Sara added in, though her eyes did not stray from the pages. "Oh shush, Sara. It's not like we've bothered him up until now." Ana stated, glancing at the girl with a smirk. "I'm sure Sammy will get over it."

Sam turned his head slowly towards Ana, face emotionless. "Don't call me that and leave Sara alone." His features relaxed as a new page popped up on the screen. "Got it." Looking behind him, Sam mentioned Sara to come over. The girl did as asked, resting her chin on the nape of his neck. "According to the report, victim 114-009's cause of death is uncertain. Membranes and organs completely decomposed, skin extensively aged for the victims actual age group. Skeletal structure still in-tacked, no sign of struggle. There is evidence of sexual intercourse having been taken place prior to death. Male residue shows the partner was indeed male and had ejaculated fully." Sam paused, hearing nothing coming from the other people within the room. Seeing Sara's intense gaze out of the corner of his eye, he continued. "No evidence of recent disease or virus to indicate as to why the victim died to suddenly. Also, no trace of murder." Skimming through the rest of the record, he rubbed his eye, dragging his hand down the side of his face. The words spoken only tipped the scale even more towards Hags.

The complete silence that coated the room brought Dean from his daze, his mind force back into reality. A warm hand cupped the side of his face, guiding his eyes to his lover.

"You okay?" Ana questioned, her tone only loud enough for his ears. Her face was scrunched up in concern, having noticed his lack of attention.

"Yeah, just thinking." He replied softly, his body and mind still half out of it. Lifting his gaze, he swallowed. "So, that pretty much tells us that it's a Hag- with the date that never left, sexual intercourse, and high EMF."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Ana beat him to it. "You told us that you didn't find anything Dean." Her pervious soothing tone she had used before had been replaced with emotional pain. Sitting up, she swung around in his lap.

"Sam?" Sara ordered, hands on her hips. She fixed her lover with a hurt look that pulled at his heart strings.

Exchanging a glance, Sam and Dean closed their eyes briefly. "We are protecting you." Dean started, looking straight at Ana.

"Protecting us by lying?!" Sara blurted, her eyes accusing and glistening in the dim light. Her hand unconsciously settled on the barely noticeable lump beneath her sweatshirt.

At his girlfriend's almost hateful outlook, Sam hurriedly tried to explain. "No, we didn't lie. We had an idea of what-uhh-killed Cassie, but we needed more evidence."

"We didn't want you guys to worry." Dean interjected, taking hold of Ana's hand.

A hand went to Ana's forehead as she attempted to see the boy's reasons behind their choice. "If you don't want us to worry, that means you two are worrying, which means that _we_ should be easing your burden. Having seen almost everything and knowing more about you guys then you probably know yourselves, we deserve such a right. As both lovers, and companions."

"Not everything." Dean mumbled, downcasting his gaze.

Ana's eyes went from Sam to the Winchester in shock. "What?"

"You haven't seen everything with us."

Sam too looked downward, knowing that his brother was right but also knowing it was hard for the girls to hear. "It's true. Two years is not enough time to know what we know and to see what we've seen."

Blinking, Sara shook her head, inching closer to her now standing boyfriend. Placing a hand on his chest, she licked her lips. "You can't mean that."

Ana was quiet, brown eyes still on her lover's face. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking at his hands resting on the bed in between his legs. She felt afflicted by his words, finding them unjustified. "That hurt." She whispered, eyes glancing to Sara to see if her friend felt the same. Sara, too, also showed grief in her demeanor. At those simple words, Dean's green orbs flickered to Ana's face.

"I never meant to hurt you Ana, honest. I meant to protect you from the evil Son of a Bitch that's out there."

"There are many evil Son's of Bitches out there, Dean." She stated, "You can't protect me from all of them."  
"Watch me." He snapped coldly, expression becoming rigid, jaw set.


	6. New Hope

**Author's Note:**

Just so everyone knows this is RIGHT after part 5 ends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ana smiled lightly, chuckling to herself before she stood up from the bed. "Follow me." She said to Dean, taking his hand and leading him outside. Once the door was closed behind her, Ana sighed lightly, glancing at Dean. "Listen, Dean. . . I've got something to tell you."

Dean gave her a puzzled look, "What-What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Dean looked her over, hands moving to hold on to her shoulders, "Do you need to go to a hospital?"

Ana hesitated, nodding slowly after a few minutes. "Yeah, but-I'm sure it's not what your thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Dean prompted.

"I don't."

"Well, then what is it?"

Ana bit her bottom lip, struggling for the right words. ". . . I'm pregnant. . ."

As the door closed Sara sighed, backing up till the back of her knees hit the bed before sitting down. Her eyes tiredly lifted, gazing at Sam, still feeling betrayed almost by the Winchester. She had trusted him and thought that she was different than Jessica in the fact that she knew what Sam did. Knowledge was power apparently, but not to these boys. "Do you think keeping me blind is protecting me?" Sara suddenly spoke, her voice a hushed whisper.

Sam closed his eyes briefly, coming beside the girl. He could see the emotional pain in her pools of blue. _Great job Sam _jeered his consciousness, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. "Yes, especially since this guy kills woman." Turning his head, he tried to make Sara understand where he was coming from.

"That's not doing anything but putting me in danger. If I don't know what to expect, then I will be walking into a trap." Her words held heat, a hand raking her scalp. Her trust was not something she liked to be toyed with. After two years, she thought she would be able to consider Sam trustworthy. Her thoughts were interrupted as a warm hand encased hers, head snapping to the left and then to the limb.

"I'm sorry, alright. We thought we were doing what was best."

"Like with Jessica? Lot good that did her..." Sara mumbled, the words leaving her mouth without consideration.

Shocked, Sam pulled back, standing and staring at the girl like she was a stranger. He had never thought that she would say anything remotely cruel to _him_. Licking his lips, the Winchester tried to mask the ache that her words had created in his heart. Seconds that seemed like hours passed in pure silence, the two frozen in place.

"God, Sam, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Sara blurted hurriedly, gripping her hair and tugging. Unable to meet her lover's gaze, she bowed her head, hanging between her knees. She waited for him to yell back at her or walk out, but he did neither. She had slung a low blow, hitting him in the spot she only knew.

Shaking his head, Sam ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the demon-or whatever it is." Tearing his eyes from Sara, he headed for the bathroom, unable to keep the unshed tears from forming. His heart would always love Jessica Moore.

Dean stared shocked at Ana; mouth slightly ajar before he started chuckling. Ana smiled believing that Dean was happy for the two of them. "You're joking right?" He asked.

The comment had made Ana's smile fade quickly, a snort escaping her lips. "No." She replied back, a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice, face scrunching up quizzically. "Why would you think I was joking?"

Dean's chuckle stopped, the shocked look reforming back on his face. "Well-you-I" Dean paused, staring at Ana's face, "Seriously?" Ana nodded and a grin crept over Dean's lips, his arms wrapping around Ana's waist as he bent down to kiss her. "God," He whispered, "I'm a father." Ana laughed happily and Dean joined in. "I'm a father!" He whispered once more, the sound of joy in his voice as he hugged her tightly.

"You scared me for a second; I thought you would flip out." Ana muttered, confessing her fears. She was so happy that Dean was in high spirits. They were going to have a child together! Suddenly she felt the baby kick for the first time and let out a small cry in surprise, Dean noticing, worry flashing over his handsome features.

"The baby kicked." Ana whispered, taking one of Dean's hands in her own and placing a hand on her bulging stomach. As soon as his hand rested there the baby kicked again and a cocky grin lit up Dean's face.

"He's got my strength." He muttered.

"Who says it's a boy." Ana retorted, raising a brow to him.

"Me." He replied, resting a kiss on her lips. "How far along are you?" Dean asked, realizing that if the baby was just starting to kick she couldn't be only a few months along.

"Five months." Ana stated sheepishly, hiding a blush as she looked down at her feet.

"Five months!" Dean almost shouted.

"Well...I" Ana cleared her throat, "I was scared at first of everything, then things happened and besides I thought you would…" Ana paused, not looking at Dean as he stared at her.

"You thought what?" He questioned her, squatting to try to get her to look at him, his hands resting on her hips, eyes even with her belly, which he just realized was rather big.

Ana shrugged, "It's stupid. I was just panicking."

"You thought what?" Dean inquired again.

"I thought you would leave me." Ana whispered, eyes shifting to the wall, away from Dean.

Dean's voice held so much love in it even he was surprised. "I would _never_ leave you for something as wonderful as this. Ana you're carrying my unborn child; you have no idea how happy I am. I've always wanted a family but my dreams had seemed so far away what with my own father needing me to Hunt that I just gave up on them. But when I met you. . ." Dean paused, shaking his head lightly and chuckling to himself. "When I met you I just knew things would be different, that somehow things would get better and that my dreams would be achieved." Dean pulled her shirt up, exposing her belly and ignoring her childish whine, as he kissed her stomach. "With you," He murmured, "I feel complete." His gorgeous green eyes flashed up to Ana's brown as his hands moved from her holding her shirt up, to pulling the silver ring off of his finger and kissing it. "Ana," Dean looked up at her, their eyes locking. "Will you marry me?" Dean slid the ring over Ana's ring finger. Both of them were trembling, excitement and adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Ana stared at Dean, completely and utterly shocked at what Dean had just done. She dropped the bomb about being pregnant and here he comes proposing to her out of the blue. She had no idea this was even coming, she was stunned, a deer in the headlights. Watching Dean as he patiently waited for her to answer, she shook her head lightly, immediately noticing Dean's face fall. "No, I'm no rejecting you Dean. I'm just thinking how stupid I am. I don't even need to contemplate the answer. It's a no brainer." They smiled to each other, Dean rising to kiss her.

"So that's a yes?" He murmured to her, their faces inches away.

"That's a yes." She whispered back.

The squeal of the door handle as it turned caused Sara to raise her head, eyes following Dean and a very jumpy Ana through the threshold. Brows furrowing, she noticed the enclosed hands between them, a ring glinting off Ana's finger. With a gasp, Sara covered her mouth. "Oh-my-God," She squeaked, immediately hopping off the bed and embracing Ana in an extremely tight hug.

"Hey, watch the baby!" Dean snapped, pulling Ana towards him protectively.

Sara rolled her eyes, the girls unable to stop the giggles that proceeded to erupt from them like a never ending volcano.

"Hush love, we just be sharin' some laughs." Ana scolded, turning to Sara. Noticing that Sam was not with her, she frowned. "Where's Sam?" Gaze investigating the room, she blinked. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Not hearing a reply from Sara, she faced her once more, a bewildered expression forming. Dean too was also intently staring at the girl.

"He's in the-uhh-bathroom." Sara whispered, eyes going to the door in the far corner. Clutching her necklace with a hand, she plopped down onto the bed. "It's my fault…if only I kept my mouth shut!" Closing her lids, Sara looked to the floor.

Dean went stiff, face turning to stone. He knew something was up. "What did you say?" He questioned, moving forward a bit, Ana holding him back with a hand on his arm.

Blue eyes went wider as Dean approached, his usual air of arrogance and humor gone and replaced with the emotions of a killer. A mask Sara had seen when he shot a Demon back in Las Vegas, Nevada. "We had a little argument…"

"And?" Dean inquired further, not liking where this was going at all.

Feeling the intensity in the air, Ana tried to tug Dean back, and calm him. Dean, being bull-headed when it came to his brother, heard none of her urging. "Come on, ease up a bit babe." She soothed, glancing at Sara.

"I brought up…Jessica-though I didn't mean it! I swear to God!"

Before Sara could even fully apologize, Dean was already moving to the bathroom door, thumping on it loudly. "Sammy!"

"I didn't mean it Ana…" Sara said quietly, looking at Ana for support. Nodding, Ana sighed, seating herself beside the fretting girl and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I took me almost two years to get him to stop blaming himself over her, and you unravel it in one damn minute!" Dean hissed through clenched teeth, unable to meet Ana's or Sara's eye. Pounding once more on the door, he stepped back, shadows flickering below him before the door opened to reveal Sam. At once, Dean's features softened dramatically, taking in the one stream of water going down one side of Sam's face. The tears had been shed, now only leaving traces behind. "Are you all right?" Dean asked.

Dipping his head, Sam forced a smile. "You know…Sammy is a chubby twelve year old who couldn't run a mile."

Despite his anger, Dean smirked. "You'll always be Sammy to me, no matter how fucking tall you are, which I got to say, is pretty damn tall."

Raising a brow, Sam blinked. "But-I'm only three inches taller than you…?"

"You're still one hell of a giant Sam." A hand pressed against Dean's back, making him jump slightly.

"Should we tell him now?" Ana cooed into his ear, wrapping her arms around his sides.

Sam, having heard the question, leaned forward. "Tell me what?"

Seeing curiosity spark in the brown orbs of his younger sibling, Dean shook his head. "Nah, make him squirm first." The intent was easily done, Sam already starting to frown.

During the whole conversation, Sara continued to sit, not wanting to ruin their moment seeing that Sam didn't even acknowledge her. The feelings swirling about her head made her dizzy, fear presiding over all of them. What if Sam never forgave her? That wasn't the Sam Sara knew though, but it didn't stop her mind from overexerting the possibilities. Rubbing her neck, Sara placed a hand on the top of her belly. She wanted to tell Sam the news as well, wanting to let him know that he was also a father-to-be, but now, she wasn't even sure she could face him directly.

"So how about we go out and celebrate? I mean, it's not everyday I become a father." Boomed Dean's voice as he walked over to Sara. He noticed her own anxiety over what she had done, and being rather forgiving tonight, he decided that that was good enough for punishment. As she looked up, he offered a assuring smile, though it was short lived as the girl downcast her gaze.

"What? Celebrate? Father?" Sam ranted; eyes on Dean and then moving to Ana's stomach. Puzzle pieces came together to form a vivid picture. Mouth open, he was speechless.

"Yes, I'm pregnant Sam." Ana filled in for the bewildered Winchester, a smile creeping upon her lips for the third time that day. Finding Dean's hand, she gave it a squeeze.

"Congratulations!" Grinning, Sam pulled Ana into a brief hug, turning to Dean. "And I thought you would never settle down."

With a shrug, Dean winked. "What can I say; Ana is one hell of a woman."

Nodding her head, Ana winked back at Dean, her own smirk forming. "Damn straight!" Turning, her lips met Dean's in a gentle peck.

Feeling Sara's presence, Sam caught her out of the corner of his eye, feeling his breath catch. Her words still echoed in his ears, matching the same conscious guilt he had battled for more than a year after Jessica's death. It seemed all too real and truthful when it had come from his lover's mouth. _Even if I had told her, she still probably would have died. _The Yellow-Eyed Demon would have found a way to break his heart through other means Sam was sure. Finding himself wanting to comfort Sara, he found the strength to at least grab her hand. The warm contact brought on a small smile.

"So, you guys want to come along and celebrate with us?" Dean interrupted, his lips separated from Ana's. "I'll pay? My treat?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Wow…that's amazing, especially when we all share the same cash!" He said in mock enthusiasm. Dean thought about it a moment and then threw his hands in the air.

"Well, it's the thought that counts right? So you two love birds coming or not?" Dean asked again, getting slightly flustered at having to repeat himself.

Sam looked over to Sara, meeting her gaze and finding guilt and passion. _She really didn't mean it._ A voice in his head told him, relief flowing through him. With a tug, he pulled her off the bed and against his side. "You want to go?" Sam's expression warmed as she relaxed into him.

"Sure." Sara answered, burying her face in the Winchester's breast.

As the four walked down to the parking lot, Dean's key clinking in his pocket with each footstep. "Ana." Dean said, an arm slinking around her waist before he pulled her closer. 'How about we go to the hospital next chance we get, just the two of us? It'll be, uhh, mommy and daddy day."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Ana asked him, eyes twinkling with joy.

"A little bit." Dean said, chuckling.

"A little bit is an understatement." Ana responded, "But I don't mind it. It's adorably cute." She purred in his ear with slight difficulty as Dean pushed open the door to the outside.


	7. Twist of Luck

Ana stared down at her drink for what seemed like eternity. The liquid swirled around in her glass as she twirled her wrist lazily, reflecting the light from the bulbs behind the bar. She'd been sitting in the same spot for almost an hour, no with one even hitting on her. A shocker, since that's what normally happened to her and Sara when they came. But, at the present moment, Ana didn't mind at all. By now her drink was probably warm if anything, labeling it undesirable. She hadn't touched alcohol since she was pregnant, not wanting to harm the baby.

Dean was off investigating bar tenders and waitresses while Sam and Sara sat a few seat away from Ana, digging through the Winchester bible. Ana could see that Dean was getting anxious, the hunter licking his lips and running his hand over his chin.

Another person had been found dead in their home. Like Cassie, the victims body was shriveled up, the house showing no sign of a break in. This time though, it was a male that had been attacked and not a female. The break in the pattern left the group wary. Sighing, Ana ran a hand through her hair.

When Sam, Dean and the girls had arrived at the bar, they caught the crowds gathering around the few televisions in 'Hob's Bar'. Apparently, according to the news, a mysterious illness had fallen five ordinary citizens. The hunters were somewhat shocked by the number, having only known of two cases.

Ana glanced over at Sam and Sara, the two's noses stuck in a book. Taking her drink with her, she sat down next to Sara. "Find anything in John's journal?" She asked the couple, pretending to take a sip of her drink. Appearances meant everything in their job. Coming into a bar and not getting a little tipsy-very suspicious.

"Yeah," Sam said, eye brows knitting together. "Dad's figured out that whatever this thing is it kills six people a year every thirty years."

"Which means that there is one more victim-which-means we have to hurry before this bastard's trail turns to dust," Sara added, face like stone.

Ana felt her anxiety rising. "John didn't know what it was?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. If john didn't know what it was then it meant they were screwed at figuring it out themselves.

"No, he didn't. He was only capable of connecting the puzzle pieces half way." Rereading the journal, Sam tried to find some hidden clue.

"Maybe he wants us to finish it for him." Sara offered, pulling her gaze away from Ana's to look at her lover. She had found that the father had often left the boys to finish the dirty work-another reason why the girl didn't really care for Daddy dearest.

"Whether he did or not, we are now." Sam replied, scratching the back of his neck. The sudden absence of his brother was felt, the usual thought processing done with the Winchester beside him. "Where's Dean?"

"Still investigating," Ana stated, her eyes locking on to Dean's form on the other side of the bar, before they seemed to be dragged to a male near him. The man's hair was a buzz-cut, the muscular torso hidden behind three layers of clothing. The baby blue collared shirt stood out against the unbuttoned grayish-green cargo jacket. Beneath the dress-shirt was a snow colored wife beater, exposing his skin. Blinking, Ana shook her head lightly, but was still unable to tear her gaze away from the male. As she looked up, she caught his gaze, absorbing his glacier pools. The man's smile grew as he pushed off of his stool and sauntered over. The way he moved made Ana's stomach perform flip-flops. It was better than anything she had seen Dean accomplish, finding it almost hypnotizing in a way.

"Hey sweetheart." The man purred; his curved lips wonderfully kissable up close. He stood in front of Ana, eyes flickering to Sara and Sam. "Or should I say, sweethearts."

Sam instinctively wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, hugging her to his hip, without even looking up from the book. He didn't find a need to smash the guy's nose in…yet.

"Hi." Ana slurred, surprised her voice didn't sound as out of breath as she felt. "Um, want to go somewhere and talk?" She offered, pushing away from the bar's edge. She completely forgot about the couple behind her, not even noticing Sara's confused expression. Glancing at the stranger to make sure he was following, Ana sauntered over to an empty table. "What's your name?" She asked, once she was seated.

"Luke."

"Nice name…." Ana replied seductively, smiling and extending a hand out to him to shake. Luke sat down before he shook her hand, his back to Sara and Sam.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sara whispered, eyes still glued onto Luke, though she found her brain screaming in alarm. Something was off, but for some stupid reason, she couldn't put a finger on it. Little did she know that if she wasn't hooked onto Sam at the moment, she would be sitting there chatting as well.

Sam lifted his gaze a moment, tugging his lover closer. The man was sending his nerves on edge. "No harm no foul." He retorted, eyes flashed over to his brother. The Winchester was confronting a rather inked individual, tattoos covering every visible part of his body.

"So were those your friends back there?" Luke inquired, not missing how the taller male was fidgeting.

"Yup." Ana replied, "Sara and Sam. I'm here with my cousin Dean too." The lie slipped easily from her lips. Luke's eyes flashed, his grin all teeth now.

"Wonderful." He murmured, voice low and rough. One of his hands took hold of Ana's. "So did you just move here? I haven't seen you around." Her skin was warm under his palm.

"Just visiting," Ana breathed out, her voice sounding winded even to her.

"You engaged?" Luke asked, gently fondling the ring Dean had just placed on her a few hours ago.

The girl's eyes darted to the ring, words forming in her head. "No." Ana whispered, eyes locking on to Luke's as she shook her head. Why did her mind seem so…fogged?

"Good." Luke replied, sending Ana another dazzling smile. The model-sculptured male held Ana's gaze for a few more minutes before he let her hand fall. Luke's body straightened slowly as he stood. "Right, well I guess I better go. I'll see _you_ later." He made the statement a fact not a question as he left Ana half dazed and giddy.

Dean was finally done with his investigation, the Winchester now watching hotly from the other side of the bar as Ana flirted with another man. So she could do it and he couldn't? That was so fucking typical. Women were _amazingly_ hypocritical. They were always saying one thing and doing another. Anger bubbled underneath his skin as he observed the other man lift Ana's hand up and gently touch the ring he had given her. He couldn't here what they were saying but he figured it was something about the object of his affection. What he saw next made his anger turn into rage. Pain mixed into the equation, his heart skipping a beat. Ana shook her head 'no'. Dean already knew what she was answering without proof. His eyes did not leave the man as he stood, leaving his fiancée where she sat.

Watching the angelic guy leave, Sara felt the pull on her heart diminish. Frowning, she shook her head, turning and looking at Ana. The huntress too seemed somewhat out of it. "Okay…"

"You okay?" Sam piped up suddenly, noticing her quizzical expression. Gazing at her, he tried to see if there was anything wrong.

"Uh-its nothing." Sara stuttered, clearing her throat and going back to examining the journal.

That was it, Dean had had it. Weaving through the tables and people, Dean managed to cut the male off. "Excuse me." He stated, catching the man's arm in his hand. "But I couldn't help but notice you were flirting with my **fiancée**." Dean's voice was surprisingly calm as he kept his emotions in check.

Luke raised an eyebrow at the hunter. "What?" He blurted in mock confusion, trying to pull his arm free from Dean's iron grasp.  
Dean pointed to Ana and Luke followed his finger. Laughter erupted from him, grin forming. "Your fiancée told me you were her cousin, so unless she has your name stamped on her forehead, she can make her own damn decisions." Luke's humor had died, face challenging. "Better yet, I'm sure she can make her own decisions without your help. Fucking pervert." He eyed the Winchester in disgust, inferring that Dean was committing incest.

In a flash, Dean's fist connected with Luke's face, sending the other male crashing into a few other tables. The sound of wood breaking awoke Ana from her trance, the girl soon arriving by her lover's side.

"Are you insane?!" She yelled at him, pushing him away from a now pissed Luke. It was difficult, because Dean was trying to press by her. Relief filled Ana as Sam and Sara came to her rescue, the two having been hurrying past the crowd before Dean had landed the blow.

"You want me to hit him again for you?" Sam asked not even bothering to try to hold Dean back. He had heard the conversation, his hunting instincts having kept him on alert. Glaring at Luke, he watched with contempt as the man lost his cool and struggled to stand. Sara stared at Sam in disbelief.

Snarling, the older sibling hissed, "He's mine." Dean's hot gaze zeroed in on Ana, "Why would you say that we weren't engaged?!" He yelled, anger and a hint of sadness dripping from his words. Ana flinched; she'd never heard Dean yell like that, not even in public.

While Dean dealt with his own problems, Sam advanced on Luke. "Get the hell out." He ordered, hate seething from his form. The man had made a big mistake in dealing with the Winchester's babes. A mass of onlookers had gathered, surrounding the five.

Luke's lips twitched in distaste, now on his feet. Spitting a wad of blood onto the ground, he eyed the brown haired man. "Your girls not bad either, probably could use a good lay though."

Flames brightened Sam's eyes as he sent daggers at the man, finding his own body tensing and fists clenching. God he had never wanted to punch a man so bad in his life. His dad had been able to get a rise out of him, but never this large. The crowd murmured amongst themselves, finding their own dislike growing towards Luke.

"Don't." Sara whispered in Sam's ear, not even looking at the man. Her hand rested on the Winchester's shoulder, urging him to turn away from the oncoming fight.

Luke smiled, once white teeth now red. "Always the submissive one. Figures." Winking at Sara, the man slipped through the crowd, slamming the door as he left 'Hob's Bar'.

Closing his eyes, Sam let out a breath, trying to calm himself. Dean's yelling broke through his angered haze, bringing his attention back to his brother and lover. Poor Ana looked like a sheep going to the slaughter house.

"You yell at me for seducing woman and here you are almost smacking lips with some plastic bastard!" Dean raged, unable to hold himself back any longer. He had just given his name to her and here she is spitting on it.

The crowd 'ooo'ed, eyes centering on Ana for her comeback.

"I-He-" Ana tried to find the words to explain what and why she did what she did but she couldn't. _Because there is no reason. _She had been a school girl who had fallen for her first crush. Nothing she could say would take the mask of hurt off her lover's face. She had never felt so shitty until now. Ana wished she could reverse time.

Sara and Sam were all too aware of the girl's angst, though for Sara, it was shared by her own heart. She felt her mind sympathizing with her friend, having gone under the same ominous pull.

Looking away, Dean closed his eyes, finding himself tired. "God!" He abruptly growled in a heated mutter. His hands clawed through his hair and clasped his neck. Bowing his head, he tried to ignore the people watching, finding this an entertaining soap opera.

"Leave her! She's trash that needs taken out!" Came a male voice from the mass of visitors.

"No, you leave him honey! There's better men out there." Argued a white haired woman from the back.

"Bitch!"

Dean's eyed burst open, finding his protective instincts coming through despite his pain. Before he let his anger out on the crowd though, Sara spoke in an authoritative voice.

"ALL RIGHT! Shows over ladies! Thanks for your snide advice. Here's mine: GO-FUCK-YOURSELVES!"

All three heads snapped around, eyes wide and frozen on the young huntress. Sara shrugged, hands on hips. She surveyed the crowd, feeling triumphant as they began to disperse.

A cough brought everyone's eyes on the manager, finding a plump, stained man no taller than Dean standing. A Winchester shot-gun lay in his hands, safety off.

Sam raised a brow, finding a small smile capturing his lips. "Is that a Winchester shot-gun by chance?" The humor eased the tension filled air.

The manger nodded, smiling himself. "By all rights, it is. You guy's okay?" The man had heard everything, waiting for the need to intervene.

Sam looked to Dean, knowing that their relationships were far from 'okay'. "Yeah, thanks."

"You should have kicked that man's ass."

Dean and Sam both ogled the manger oddly, Sara coming beside Ana and hugging her.

"Come on, let's get back to the motel." She whispered, lips curving at her friend. Ana offered a forced smile, dipping her head. The two hurried to the car, thankfully going unnoticed by their lovers.

Rain had begun to steadily fall, the girls ducking into the shelter of the Impala's back seat. Silence stretched; both unsure what was going on exactly, both afraid of the consequences.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore because of what I've done? What if the baby is without a father?" Ana choked out, unable to keep her fears to herself.

Sara shook her head, eyes forward. "He wouldn't." She said simply, knowing that deep down, Dean still loved Ana with every fiber of his being. "He was just hurt."

"It's because I decided to play the tramp." Ana added, looking over to Sara for comfort though she knew she didn't deserve any.

"Yeah, well, to tell you the truth, something was up with that guy." The girl mumbled, unsure if what she had felt was her own imagination. "I mean, he had me thrown for a loop."

Frowning, Ana turned her body, the leather squeaking underneath her bottom. "You need to tell Sam about the baby."

The car grew quiet, the storm making the only sound. Her head creaked to the left, Sara eyed her friend. "Excuse me?" She all but stumbled. The comment was completely out of the blue.

Ana tilted her head down, staring Sara down. "You need to tell him! He needs to know that he is going to be a father! There is only so long until you can't even take showers with him because he'll know by looking at you."

"Yeah, but where did this sudden outburst come from? Shouldn't you be worrying about your relationship falling apart with Dean instead of mine and Sam's?" Sara inquired, raising a brow slightly. She knew her words had stung she could see it in her friends eyes. "I didn't it to sound so mean. I'm sorry."

Ana shook her head, "No, you're right. But, as a friend, I'm suppose to watch out for you to." Her gaze dared Sara to argue.

"All right, okay, what ever." The huntress grumbled. She had lost. Down casting her eyes, she stared at her hands as she played 'thumb war' with herself. "I'm just…what if he doesn't want the baby?" She whispered, barely allowing Ana to hear.

Rolling her eyes, the short brown haired girl took hold of Sara's hand. "You know he wouldn't do such a thing. I thought the same about Dean but he knocked my breath away with the proposal." She smiled softly at the memory. "Now, tell what the real problem is. And none of this nonsense about Sam not liking you being pregnant and such." The humorous tone lightened the mood slightly, allowing Sara to take a breath.

"Okay, but promise me you won't laugh."

Ana nodded, moving closer to her friend.

"It's just…with the two year anniversary coming up and Jessica and Sam's abilities…" Sara started, biting her lip. A hand rubbing her back urged her on. "What if something happens and I lose the baby? I'm scared Ana. Things will be so different. I don't want to worry Sam either." Closing her eyes, she was pulled into Ana's arms, finding the spot a great antidote for her grief.

"I know, I do-but you can't let yourself carry all this. Sam is your lover and by right he should be helping you through this-just like you do with him." Ana informed the other hunter, rocking her slowly.

Pulling back after a couple of minutes, Sara could not help but let light laughter escape. "_Now_, back to what we **really** came out here for-Dean and you." Her own fears quenched, she centered on her friend's problems once more.

"Well, that might be a bit more complicated-seeing we're one hell of a mess." Ana chuckled. She was never down for long in Sara's presence.

"That can be fixed. You just need to apologize and speak to him. I need to do some of that too, seeing as Sam and I aren't on good terms either." Sara advised, looking away briefly.

Bobbing her head, Ana smirked. "Winchesters are hard to deal with."

"Bet no other bitches would be able to do it."

"I know right?"

The two burst out in a fit of cackling, resting their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

The sound of conversation filled the bar, the manger having closed down early. Most of his tables were out of commission, broken in half and missing chairs.

"You know you do realize you'll be paying for these broken chair right?" The manager interjected, gesturing to the damage.

Sam scoffed, eyes sparkling with hidden humor as he watched Dean's face fall. Pulling out his wallet, he tossed a few twenty dollar bills to the manager.

"Man I earned that money." Dean groaned, sighing. His eyes followed the man pocket the green bills.

"Yeah, but you lost it." The manager stated. The smile plastered on his face made Dean frown.

Abruptly, the Winchester's forgot about the money, finding something else more important. He could hustle and get the mullah back. Looking around, he found the girls no where in sight.

"What?" Sam inquired, catching his brother's concerned gaze.

"Ana." Dean answered in one word, rushing over to the window. His worry eased as he saw the two girls sitting in the Impala, safe and sound. As he watched her laugh, he realized he couldn't stay mad at her for long. The anger that had fueled him flickered out like a flame. Feeling a presence beside him, he eyed Sam from the corner of his vision.

"We are so bad at the guy loves girl thing." The younger Winchester commented absently, feeling the urge to go and hug his lover. He had been overly reactive when it came to Jessica.

Dean snorted, leaning back a bit. "You might have, but me, all girls love me."

"You might want to take that stick out of your ass before you hurt yourself. I know you like to experiment but, you might want to be careful." Sam jeered, not looking at his brother. A smile curled his lips. Man did he love silence.

"Bitch…" Dean muttered as he headed out the door and into the downpour.

Holding his head high, Sam sauntered behind. "Jerk."

Ana stopped laughing as Dean headed for the Impala, Sam close behind. Merely smiling at Sara, she climbed into the front seat. She waited until Dean and Sam slid inside the car before speaking. Putting a finger up, she motioned her lover to wait a moment. First, she had some friendship business to attend to. "Sam, I just wanted to tell you that your girlfriend has something to say." Glancing at Sara, she widened her grin.

"Really?" Sam inquired, turning to his lover. "What is it?" His voice was hesitant and filled with hidden concern. Confusion was evident on his features.

Running a tongue over her lips, the huntress shook her head, glaring at the seats back which Ana hid behind. "Nothing, she is just yanking your chain." She forced between gritted teeth.

"Nuh-uh. Now tell him what you told me." Ana countered acted, head peeping over the top of the seat. The other girl just about punched her.

"Sara, what's this about?" Sam interjected, feeling somewhat heated and hurt over the dilemma. Why wouldn't the girl spit it out already?!

Closing her eyes, Sara sighed, finding the attention nauseating at best. "Not here, okay." She whispered to her lover, grasping his hand and rubbing circles with her thumb. Sam dipped his head, though his brows came together as to what the secret may be.

Finding that her pushing would finally work in solving Sara's relationship, Ana faced the front once more, gazing at Dean. The man was staring at the road, the Impala having been backed out of the parking lot and driving smoothly. "Listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't have an explanation as to why I did what I did tonight, but I hope you can forgive me long enough to let me come up with a good excuse."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "I like how you think." Ana beamed at him, eyes lighting up. For now the situation was forgotten, but Dean knew it would be brought up again shortly. There was no doubt about it. Reaching a hand out to Ana, Dean slid it behind her neck and pulled her closer. "Now make me believe you really do love me." He whispered to her, his lips centimeters from Ana's. His other hand stayed on the wheel, the pavement one straight line through the country.

Ana's breath caught, nodding lamely as her lips pressed against Dean's, her hands clawing at his chest, before moving to wrap around his neck. Their breaths became short and quick as they continued to make out with Sam and Sara in the backseat.

"Hey! Could you two save it for the hotel, if we live to get there!" The huntress yelled, her hip touching Sam's.

Reluctantly, the two lovers pulled apart, a smile both on their lips.

"Crazies!" Sara hissed, falling back against the seat. Abruptly she felt a tongue lap at her ear, making her squirm. "What the-" Turning her head to yell at Sam, she was cut off. His warm lips were locked on hers, tongue slipping between them to caress her insides. In return, Sara moaned, Sam's torso twisting so he was covering most of her chest with his own. As he moved his mouth to her neck, she bit her lip. Damn was he getting her hot.

"Now, don't be jealous…" Sam breathed, murmuring into her ear huskily. "You know you want to be touched just like that." With his teeth he pinched a patch of nerves, her body arching in response.

Glancing at Ana, Dean smirked, mouthing 'that's my boy'. The small whimpers weren't gone unheard by the other passengers. Reaching for the dial, Ana turned 'Working Man' by Rush to an ear blasting volume.

Behind them, Sam continued his teasing. As he nipped at her collar bone, his hand slid over the crown of her thigh and gripped the side, giving it a squeeze.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" Sara gasped, burying her face in his hair. His touch sent her body into shivers. She wanted more, more of him and more of his body pressed against her. Grasping his hair, she swiveled in her seat, leaning back onto the leather. The coolness of the material made her back lift at first before it got accustomed to the temperature change.

With her figure laid out before him, Sam dove in, crawling over her and pressing his groin along side her pelvis. His hair hung lifelessly as he bowed his head down and captured her lips in a bittersweet kiss. Elbows bent, he kept his torso up so he did not crush his lover as the car hit a pot hole, sending a jolt to his member.

"I need you inside of me baby." Sara demanded, eyes rolling back as he dry humped her, clothes too suffocating.

Trailing pecks along her jaw line, Sam smirked against her ear. "Not while their up there Sara." He cooed, finding his own will waning. As her hands felt his torso and dipped into his jeans, the Winchester groaned. Yep, his will was falling-fast.

"Come on love, who cares? They won't see, only I will." With that said, Sara winked, unzipping Sam's pants. His member threatened to rip through his plaid boxers. Growling, she pulled them down as far as his jeans allowed.

Clamping his teeth down to stifle a yelp as the chilling air hit the rather hot region; Sam lifted her shirt enough to expose her breasts. Unclasping her bra and with care he covered one nipple, his mouth encasing it. Using one hand to hold him up, he used the other to pull Sara's jeans below her hips.

"Hurry up, I'm dying here!" She hissed, clutching Sam's brown mop.

Hiding a smile, Sam positioned himself, lifting his head to spit in his hand. Gripping himself, he coated his member. "Coming right up baby," He whispered; his voice unable to go any higher. Attacking her neck, he thrust forward. Air caught in his lungs at the sensation of her thick, steaming cavern surrounded him, Sara bending her neck backwards as well.

"God…" She hissed, unable to mask how good she was truly feeling. As he continued to move, she found herself automatically meeting his thrusts with her own.

Ana was tempted to peek behind her but she resisted, simply tapping Dean on the thigh and giving him a sexy smirk. Dean mimicked her, nodding slightly. No words were needed, Dean was already thinking of something fun to do.

Authors Note:

All right guys, both Sara and I are real sorry that this chapter has taken almost a month to do. We both have been a bit blah in the writing department, not to mention we've both had family matters to deal with and work. I can promise you though we'll get the next chapter up as soon as we can, but give us a bit of time, schools starting again and things will be even more hectic once it does. We might not even have time. [Hopefully though we will.


	8. Dreams of Death

"We're not finished yet." Sam cooed, bowing his head and grazing his teeth along the flesh behind Sara's ear. Smiling against her flesh, the Winchester nipped at it, pecking tenderly. Sara's hands gripped his shoulders, pressure strong enough to bruise the tan muscle. Pulling his mouth back, Sam moaned as his lover wrapped her legs around his waist and engulfed him further. Sweat streamed slowly down his spine, causing him to shake.

"Oh baby." Sara hissed, cupping Sam's cheek and crashing her lips hard onto his. Breathing through her nose, she moaned. The youth above her smelt of sweat and gun oil, the aroma of leather blending in from the seats. Finding her insides tighten, the girl tugged at Sam's bottom brim with her teeth.

The Winchester could feel the both of them starting to reach their peak, the pressure building in his balls. The Impala had slowed, the dramatic drop in speed going unnoticed by the couple.

"God," Sara panted, pressing her head into the seat. With one last thrust, bliss shot through her body, limbs trembling and eyesight blinded by light. She felt Sam come inside her, his teeth clamping onto her shoulder and biting down. The pain only made the orgasm better. She was feeling pretty damn good. Closing her eyes, the girl tried to catch her breath.

"I love you." Sam gasped, placing a small kiss on his lover's forehead. His eyes went to the blood pooling in the teeth marks. There was a tiny part of him that felt sorry for her, knowing it was going to be a nasty hickey by tomorrow morning; but seeing her eyes open lazily and gaze at him with passion, the sentiment of regret quickly vanished. She had loved it as much as he had. Feeling his limbs vibrate with depleting energy, he lowered himself gently on Sara's chest after pulling her shirt down. Her hands rose to brush through his hair. The two were left shaky and exhausted from their sexual ordeal.

Dean slowed the car to a full stop, opening the drivers side of the door enough for him and Ana to squeeze through unnoticed by the couple in back. Even though the music was deafening, both Ana and Dean couldn't help but over hear everything, arousing them as well. Smirking, Dean's hand slid over the cool metal handle, waiting for Ana's nod. They wanted perfect timing, the Winchester watching his girl come to the other side window and peer in. Smiling to herself, the huntress dipped her head.

The youth's yanked open the door on Sam's side, features brightening with a grin. "We're here!" He called out, startling the occupants inside.

Sam's body was splayed on Sara's, pale buttocks in plain view of his older brother. His jeans were bunched at his knees, head resting on his girlfriend's chest. Dean stared a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. His hand left the handle, both going to his knees as he began to tear up.  
"Best to get dressed, Sara dear-neighbors watching," Ana teased from the opposite doorway, cracking up herself. The blush forming on the lover's cheeks made the situation even more humorous.

Sara tilted her head back, eyes squinting at Ana. "Bitch." Her hands cradled Sam's head against her chest.

"You know it and love it." Ana countered, smiling before she waltzed over to Dean and tugged him away. The two shared grins as they departed, finding their goal of 'pissing Sammy and Sara off' for the day accomplished.

In the Impala, the doors still wide open, Sam tried to hold his emotions in check. He _so_ wanted to sock his brother in the face right now. Lifting his head, he pecked Sara's nose before sitting up. His jeans were quickly restored to their previous position around his waist, shirt pulled over the hem. Reaching down, he did the same for Sara, leaving a path of kisses as he redressed the girl. Grasping her hands, he backed out of the car, easing her over the seat and onto the pavement. "That was…interesting." He joked, anger simmering underneath the surface. His hands slid around Sara's waist to clasp behind the small of her back.

"They meant no harm, you know that." Sara soothed, cocking her head and gazing at the man holding her. His face was still flushed from the car ride.

Sighing, Sam bobbed his head, agreeing with his lover after a couple of minutes of consideration. "I'm sorry I got on the offensive about hiding info from you." He abruptly spoke, meeting Sara's eyes.

Nodding, Sara let out a breath. "Yea, me too. I should have never even brought up Jessica." Smiling softly, she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips on his for a swift kiss. "Will you forgive me?"

Sam scoffed, raising a brow. "Of course. The amazing sex should have proven that already." He teased, shaking his head in mock disapproval. Sara crossed her arms, eyeing the Winchester harshly.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I didn't notice?" Rolling her eyes, the huntress, pushed Sam's head back with the flat of her palm gently before spinning on her heel, heading in the direction of the motel room. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Sam knew that she wasn't mad, his hurried footsteps coming closer as he came beside her.

Ana jumped over one of the beds, squealing as Dean tried to grab her ankles. "Ha! Try to get me now!" She yelled at him, both of them chuckling. Dean plunged over the bed, his fingers brushing the air where Ana used to be as she eluded him. Dean quickly pushed off the mattress, catching Ana off guard and tackling her to the floor with a thud.

"Just did." He stated, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Ana laughed, wiggling under her lovers embrace. "I can see that." She stated between gasps for breaths.

Dean huffed a bit, his lips going to just below the center of the collar bone and blowing a raspberry. Ana squealed, her laughter growing louder as she tried to get out of Dean's grasp. "No! Stop! Dean!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes from her fits of laughter.

Dean glanced up at her. "What?" He asked, a giant grin plastered on his face. "Not having fun?'

Ana choked back some giggles, "I'm having loads of fun."

"Good." Dean replied, his lips attacking her flesh once more, causing an uproar in giggles and wheezes.

Just then Sara and Sam walked through the door, their skin still tinted pink with the events that had just passed. Sara rolled her eyes and walked past the two on the floor, ignoring the squealed pleas of her friend.

Minutes passed and Dean finally stopped, letting his escapee go. Ana wheezed and clutched her chest, a smile on her lips. "You…" She rasped out, "suck."

"Aww… babe. You loved it." Dean stated, wiping a bit of spit away from the corner of his mouth, a smile on his lips. "It's not often we play."

Ana huffed, unable to come up with a good argument and merely nodded. "True." She mumbled, scooting closer to her Hunter. Dean's arms wrapped around Ana's and he hugged her, his knees bent underneath him supporting both their weights.

"So what do you guys plan on doing?" Dean asked, a cocky smile on his grin. "We can leave you to alone to finish what you started in the car if you want."

Sam glared at his brother, only causing Dean to widen his smile. His long legs carried him to the bed, plopping down on the edge. Sara climbed behind him, slipping her arms to clasp in front of her lover's toned clothed stomach. Resting her cheek on the curve of his back, she too sent her own disapproval at the Winchester .

Ana didn't comment, her face buried in her lovers chest, inhaling his smell slowly and in calming breaths. Her arms encased Dean's sides slightly tighter than normal. "I think I need to go to the hospital." Ana whispered for only Dean's ears.

Dean froze, his body going ridged, before a hesitant smile creased over his lips. Not wanting the others to know or worry, Dean helped Ana to her feet, securely wrapping a arm around her waist as he directed her towards the door.

Sharing a glance at one another, Sara and Sam watched the two wearily. Sam knew that Dean had something up his sleeve. Having been practically living with him for the past five years, he had learned to read his brother's body language unbelievably well.

"It's settled then." Dean stated, a grin now plastered on his face. "We'll be seeing you two later on tonight." Leading Ana out the door, he closed it firmly behind him and let his walls down. "Are you okay?" He asked, slight panic in his voice as he lead his fiancee down the hall.

"Fine." She stated, a laugh on her lips. "Just made up a really good excuse to get out of the room to give them time alone without them arguing with us." Dean's glared caused her to swallow, "Not funny?" She asked quietly, "Sorry."

"You scared the shit out of me. I really thought you were in danger. _Don't _do it again please." The tone of the older Winchester made Ana nod in obedience, her fingers lingering in Dean's belt loops.

"I promise." She murmured, "I'll wait until the babies born." She whispered, her eyes going back to Dean's face. Her slim fingers cupped Dean's cheek and she smiled when his head tilted into her hand, hazel eyes closing as his arms tightened around her.

"Dean?" The female asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Dean asked his lids still shut.

"I'm worried that the Demon's going to come in two weeks for Sara and me."

Dean's eyes popped open, his head tilting down towards hers as Ana moved her hand away.

"Sara??" His eyebrows furrowed in complete confusion, back bending backwards slightly. _Why would the Demon be after her? _

Once the question left her future husband's lips, Ana stilled, wincing at her mess up. She shouldn't be blabbing about it when Sam didn't even know he was going to be a father. Hell, Dean would probably end up slipping up and doing the same thing in front of his younger brother. Her eyes darted to the door of their room, biting her lip. "Uh, I mean, cause… Well… Uh…" Pausing, the girl tried to grasp a excuse. "Jessica! You know, the Demon went after her and all and yeah…." Gaze settling on Dean's face, she tried to read his expression. _Please, please buy this!_

Frowning, the Winchester swallowed. "The Demon went after Sam to convert him or whatever, and ended up killing Jessica because she was in the way." The line of brow deepened as he tried to wrap his mind about what was going on.

"Yeah, well, the Demon knows about Sara and…wants to get her out of the way while he is at it. You know, since he is evil and crap…"

"What are you getting at?"

Ana's mouth hug open briefly, her eyes staring at Dean's chin as she feverishly tried to come up with another lie. "…Uh…" Ana closed her mouth and opened it once more, her eyes shifting towards a sign on the wall. "Pie!"

"What? Pie?" Dean stuttered, his gaze following his lovers to a bright yellow flyer for a baker next to the Hotel. "What does p-" The older Winchester didn't get to finish his sentence as Ana slipped from is embrace and yanked him down the hallway.

"I want some. We need to get some. Now."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, buts. Now."

"Yeah-" Dean stuttered, as Ana stopped at the car and climbed through the drivers side to the passengers.

"Just drive." She snapped, wrinkling her nose. "We need to get you an air freshener it wrecks in here."

"Like what?!" Dean accused.

"Like old food wrappers." Ana commented back, holding up an old burger wrapper that Sam had thrown down a few days ago on their way up. "This proves it."

Dean rolled his eyes but otherwise kept his mouth shut, "What kind of pie do you want?"

Ana smirked, "Apple." She remarked while Dean pulled the Impala out of the parking spot and headed down towards the small baker.

Silence filled the room as the sound of footsteps faded outside the door. Sara lifted her head from Sam's back, staring quizzically where their friends had just departed. "Okay, that was odd."

The other youth nodded, tearing his eyes from the door to the gray screen of the television. Steady dripping echoed from the bathroom, the sink leaky and worn. Abruptly, Sam felt exhaustion soaking into his limbs, a head ache forming between his eyes. A inkling of anxiety caused his stomach to twist, the pain too familiar for comfort. Still, the youth denied the sensation, fighting the inevitable. Shoulders tensed as the pounding increased, his eye lids squeezing shut.

"Sam?" Sara called, hand resting upon his shoulder blade. The girl maneuvered herself, crawling to the side of her lover. At once she noticed the signs. She hadn't witnessed many of Sam's visions, only enough to know the symptoms. Reaching with her other hand, she grasped his wrist, giving it a slight squeeze. The constant splash of drops on porcelain had gone unheard now, the Winchester in another world while his lover was forced to watch.

"Breathe baby, let it come." Soothed Sara, her voice reaching Sam in the fog that coated his senses. Each new vision was more intense than the last, the present images taking their time to appear before the youth's eyes.

_Deep laughter filled the small enclosure as a figure slipped through the door, eyes glinting mischievously in the dim light that came from the hanging fan above. Pale walls held no individuality, reflecting the tall shadows of the occupants within…_

Sam yelped as a jolt of white hot pain went to his brain, his body falling forward as his legs refused to keep him sitting. Sara was there to soften his fall, rushing in front of him and taking most of the youth's weight as he landed harshly on his knees, torso still in motion.

_On the satin sheets of a king size bed, a woman lay, her chest heaving as she awakened from the slumber forced upon her. The chuckles grew, resounding like waves and crashing against the victim. Wincing, the female yanked at the metal handcuffs that linked her to the head rest. The silver did not bend to her will, merely causing more fuel for the captor's humor. _

"_You're not going anywhere…." Taunted the male as he stepped closer to the bed's end. White teeth flashed as he grinned, already feeling the lust building inside him, waiting for release. Having meet her at the bar, he knew at once that this was his next target. Plus, it was only a bonus that she was connected to the Winchesters. The damn hunters have knocked out a couple of his kind, giving him more motive for revenge, or really in his case, some fun. _

"_I can't believe its you!" The woman growled, staring dangerously at the green eyed male. His practically shaved head dipped, the grin slowly fading into one of desire. _

"_Soon you won't care." He cooed, crawling onto the bed. Lean muscles pressed the victim into the sheets, her body soon ending up underneath his own. _

"_I should have let Dean waste your ass back at the bar Luke-" The youth was cut off as the male smashed his lips over hers, sealing her corporation…_

Dean stormed through the convenient stores sliding doors, making a bee line for the cash register. "Please tell me you have apple pie." He stated to the older male. The sandy haired cashier stared at Dean, raising one single eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you're wife's pregnant?" He asked, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Fiancee, but dude, how'd you know." Dean stated, slightly awed as the older male chuckled, stepped out from behind the cash register and motioned for Dean to follow.

"I've got a wife and four kids. All grown up now, but I still remember what it was like when my wife was pregnant. Randomly in the middle of the night she would wake me up to go out and get pretzels with banana's and chocolate." A disgusted look crossed the older Winchesters face but the old man wasn't paying attention. "Eventually, I learned to stock up on what she wanted each and every time she was pregnant. She still woke me up to make me get it for her." The male chuckled, stopping in front of an aisle and pointing towards it. "Right down there lad. Should be on you're left. I'd buy a couple."

"Thanks." Dean stated, "This is the third place I've gone too. First the bakery she wanted and then a store before this and now. She's sitting in the car-"

"Dean!" Ana called out, walking through the stores sliding doors and examining the area as any future wife of a Hunter would do. "You get my pie?!" She called out. Both the older gentlemen and Dean burst into a small chuckle as Ana rounded a bend and found them both. "There you are." She stated, a smile on her lips as she came up beside him. "Where's my pie?"

Dean wrapped an arm around his lips, "I'm getting in. Relax. Why didn't you stay in the car?"

"You were taking too long." Ana whined childishly, her fingers playing with the end of his fleece shirt, her body warm inside his leather jacket.

The clerk barked out laughing now, "Well haven't you found yourself a pretty lady." The older male nodded to both, "I'll leave you two to your own devices. Have a good night."

"Night."

"Thanks man." Dean replied, the two lovers watching as the older man rounded the corner. Dean sighed a bit, directing Ana towards the aisle. "Come on let's get you your pie."

Ana squealed like a child on Christmas, a happy expression on her face. "Let's get a bunch."

Dean glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, as he found the pies, searched for the cheapest Apple Pie he could find and fill his arms with them. "Why this sudden urge for apple pie."

Ana's head turned to stare at him, a blank expression on her face. "I don't know." She replied, "Just now I guess… Call it… "

"My fiancee's going to run us broke buying all this pie." Dean retorted, a cocky grin on his face as he walked past Ana and headed for the cashiers.

"That was quick." The cashier replied, as he started to ring out. "And with lots of pie I see."

Ana beamed but Dean merely rolled his eyes, "How much?"

"That'll be…" The cashier finished bagging the last two pies and hit the TOTAL button, "18.46"

Dean handed him a twenty, waited patiently for his changed and then grabbed the bags of pies and headed for the door; Ana in tow.

Dean sat in the drivers' seat of the car, an amazed expression on his face. He'd never seen Ana eat so much. She'd finished three pies within only a few minutes. It dawned on the older Winchester that Ana had been wearing his clothes a lot more recently, the bagginess of them cute, but now he realized why she'd done it. "You've been wearing my clothes a lot more." He stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Ana muttered, swallowing the last of her fourth pie.

The Winchester scoffed, glancing at his girl as he cruised into the parking lot. He was just thinking out loud. "That was a rhetorical comment." Dean retorted, the engine purr dieing slowly as he twisted the key.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…You were talking to yourself…" Ana muttered quietly, opening the door with a creak. The metal hinges squealed in protest, her long legs lifting her from the passenger seat with ease. The wind immediately took up the task of running its fingers through her hair, separating strands with a gush of air. Clouds hid the sun, its bellies tinted and bruised gray. Ana's gaze traveled to her lover's face as Dean rounded the car's end, taking the open space beside the hunter. The flesh of his forehead was creased in lines of concentration, hands stuffed haphazardly in his leather pockets.

"Isn't Sara wearing Sammy's clothes all the time too?" Raising his chin, the Winchester peered at his partner questionably. There was something going on that he was not being informed of, the glint of worry flashing in Ana's orbs before being quickly masked. She too knew how to keep her secrets, just not as well as the Winchesters. Nothing went passed Dean without some notice. _Well, nothing except Ana being pregnant that is_.

"Dean…" Ana begged, her eyes silently pleading with him to let this go. The determination did not leave his features, jaw set stiffly. No, she was definitely busted.

Blinking, Dean faced forward, the answer already confirmed in how his lover said his name. So, his little brother was a soon to be father. Nothing major really. _Just that Yellow Eyes is after us and now after our girlfriends too probably. _Sammy couldn't take the loss of another girlfriend, Jessica's death ripping him to shreds before Dean's eyes. _I can't either._ The blonde haired youth confessed, never saying it out loud of course. Feeling the weight of a hand on his shoulder his eyes slid to Ana's frowning expression.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us." She said reassuringly. Her fingers dug themselves into the jackets shoulder, a small smile encouraging the wind to wipe the despair away from Dean's heart with the same gentle touch it threaded through her locks.

Something in her words clicked, the Winchester straightening, the hint of a grin gracing his lips. "Yeah, I know. I won't let it." Pausing, he swallowed down the fear. "Come on, let's go and see if Sammy is banging Sara for a second time or not."

Ana rolled her eyes, grasping his hand. Still, though she loved her friends dearly, she could not halt the chuckles that erupted from her form. The memory of Sam and Sara's last 'fun time' flashed through her mind like a comical movie stuck on repeat.

Bright red numbers blinked from the black face of the clock upon the night stand. It was the only light in the room left on, the blinds drawn tight. The silhouette of Sara's form sat still as stone beside the lump of blankets that rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Her bladder screamed for release, the hunter unmoving from the wooden chair. The cylinders of oak dug into her bent back, her muscles turning into granite the longer she refused to move them. Again, her eyes darted to the rectangular box with fluorescent numbers, her mind subconsciously watching each minute go by. Nervous jitters hovered just behind flesh, each second piled onto the hour and a half since the vision that now left Sam exhausted. Even in sleep, her lover tossed and turned, the foretell becoming his unconscious nightmare. If only she could steal his ability, for he would never give it up willingly.


	9. A Turn for the Worst

At the creak of the door, Sara jumped, spinning around with a gun in her hand. The silver pistol glistened in the rays of light that filtered through the open doorway.

"Sara?" The taller figure inquired curiously, hand still lingering on the doorknob. Ana rushed around him to stand in front of her confused friend her voice low.

"Sara, put the gun down love." She persuaded, fingers slowly closing around the gun's barrel. Sara nodded, loosening her grip enough for Ana to take it from her. Without the gun she felt bare, vulnerable really, her eyes closing tiredly.

As Ana embraced Sara, Dean frowned, closing the door. Something was definitely off. For one, the lights were dim, the room quiet. Eyeing his surroundings, Dean looked towards the bed, already feeling the anxiety building. Just as he feared, a bulge of blankets shielded his baby brother from sight.

"What happened?" Dean asked, taking two long strides to the bed. Within minutes he was bent down, eye level with Sam's pained face. His eyes drifted to his lover as she pulled away from Sara.

"It was a vision…" She whispered, glancing over her shoulder to peer at the sleeping form. Shaking her head as she bit her lip, Sara crawled onto the bed, lying out along side Sam. Her fingers weaved through his locks absently, eyes filled with worry. Feeling the onslaught of tears, she quickly spoke. "He's been out for more than an hour and has been mumbling in his sleep non-stop."

Ana sighed, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He'll be all right. You know how it goes." Her kind words soothed Sara little.

"Did he tell you anything before he went out?" Dean inquired, his breathe blowing a couple of brown strands sideways on Sam's forehead. The youth squirmed slightly beneath the sheets before settling down, bringing a smile to the older hunter's lips. Lifting his gaze, he saw Sara shake her head. Her body shimmied against her lover's back, sliding her arms under his elbows so her hands clasped in the center of his chest. Sam didn't even move a muscle, his mind somewhere else for now.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the last vision?" Ana suddenly interrupted, hitting her head lightly on the head board. Everyone shifted their stare to Sam then Dean for answers.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Exhaling, the brown haired hunter brushed his knuckles across his little brother's cheek. "You never have anything happen once…" Dean said for only Sam's ears alone. Straightening, he abruptly felt bone wary.

"How about we get some shut eye, huh?" Standing slowly, Ana walked in front of the oldest Winchester, pointer finger grazing his jaw line. Turning partly, she smiled at Sara. "Perhaps Sam will be awake by morning. You best get some rest too." Taking hold of Dean's hand, she led him to their bed. "One night without a shower won't kill us." Peeling back the covers, Ana took her place. Her lover followed suite, holding her close.

All the while Sara lay quietly, shushing Sam when he moaned or wiggled in her embrace. Having pulled the sheets over them, she relished in their warmth, allowing it to soak through her skin and into her heart. Soon, she found herself falling asleep to the soft rhythm of passing cars outside the hotel.

Shades of black danced along the walls as headlights broke through the drawn curtains. An eerie stillness filled the room, the shadows conforming into a figure. It floated forward, its feet blending into the carpet as if it was made of air or wisps of smoke. Bending over Ana, it pressed itself against her body, hands roaming over her thighs and slowly trailing down the curve of her waist. A moan escaped her lips, heat sending tingles about her skin.

"Dean." She mumbled, swatting at the wandering digits. "I'm trying to sleep."

Lips gently pressed themselves against her abdomen. A wet sensation trailed up to her naval, pecks of flesh pressed in a steady rhythm.

"Dean." She gasped, her once annoyed tone now full of lust. Her head fell farther back into the pillows, her fingers clamping down on the sheets. The kisses continued to venture higher, Ana's breathes becoming rapid. Pink dusted her cheeks as she felt her pleasure begin to build. Suddenly, the figure backed off, his touch like a ghost upon her body. "Teaser…" Ana muttered sleepily, turning onto her stomach and burying her hands underneath her pillow in anger. The shadows chuckled, disappearing into the darkness.

The next morning, Dean awoke to find his lover curled in a ball at the far side of the bed. Brows furrowing, he lazily sat up on his elbows. Sam and Sara were still in bed, the soft snores barely audible for once. Though he worried over his little brother, he found his lover's absence by his side a more pressing question at the moment. Had he done something to piss her off again? He hoped not, cause he honestly did not know how he would mend their relationship. Shaking off his 'if's, the Winchester leaned over, placing his lips close to Ana's ear. The silky strands of her hair tickled his nose. "Bbbbaaaabbbyyy…" He called, flicking his tongue outward. Without warning, Ana jabbed her elbow into the hunter's ribs, barely able to hide a smile as she heard Dean groan. Rolling back and forth, the Winchester clenched his teeth.

"That was for leaving me hanging last night…" Ana growled lowly, slipping from the covers and grabbing the ice tea from the table.

Dean watched her clothed back in confusion. Glancing at the two other sleeping roommates, he too removed himself from the shell of warmth, sitting across from his soon to be wife. Hazel orbs absently went to her exposed legs, quickly shifting as he heard a curt cough.

"My body is not to be used like meat thank you very much!" The heated youth snapped, glaring at Dean.

Shaking his head, the Winchester opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, not wanting to hinder the situation. Tentatively, he spoke after a few moments. "Can-uhh-you explain how-uhh-well-why really, your mad at me?" He stumbled, his footing off balance in this battle ground. So far, Ana was kicking his ass.

Raising a brow, the girl huffed. "Well, let's see…last night-remember? You decided to play 'cat and mouse'." Pausing, Ana tried to read her lover's blank expression. She knew he remembered, he **had** too. She wasn't some one night stand that wouldn't remember when the sun came up.

"Okay, don't yell at me, but-seriously-I don't remember." Dean unconsciously leaned back, afraid of his lover's reaction.  
Biting her lip, Ana exhaled slowly. She didn't want to wake up her friends over some little fight. This was little, right? _I mean, just cause he doesn't remember feeling me up-its not like he doesn't love me or anything._ Her mind stopped, one thought running through it. _Why am I jumping to conclusions? _

"I know what you're thinking Ana, and I'm telling you, I did _not_ touch you last night." The Winchester raised his voice slightly to emphasize the truth. Again, his hazel orbs went to the slumbering couple. He honestly didn't want Sam to know he was having lady problems. That would haunt him for the rest of his life, Sam would make sure of it.

Tilting her head, Ana's eyes widened. "Oh my God." Covering her mouth with a hand, she abruptly stood. "Uhh-gotta go make a phone call!" She rushed, dashing out of the room. Dean was surprised she was even able to grab her cell phone at the pace she was going.

Seconds ticked by, Dean still sitting at the table. Everything happened so fast he felt lost, like he was Balto, the trees all marked. Sam loved that movie when he was a kid. A distinct memory of the cartoon wolf running through snow flashed through his head, the Disney movie making its entrance at a odd time. Throwing a look over his shoulder, he frowned. "Who the heck is she calling at-" Dean hesitated to read the clock, "eight in the fuckin' morning?" Running a hand over his face, the Winchester pushed off the chair. He was ready to go right back to bed, but fate wasn't that kind. Stopping in front of the door, he placed his ear upon it, listening.

"Yeah…I know…"

His future wife's voice could be heard through the wood, her tone solider like. It was odd, her pitch always soft to others and him.

"Okay, will do. . . . Thanks Bobby. . . . I'll call you like always. . . Yeah, I'll tell Sara, bye."

Shock paralyzed Dean as he stared at the chipped oak. _How the hell did she know about Bobby?! They met face to face but its not like their friends! Not like how she was talking to him now! What in damn nation is going on?1_ This had to be the most disorientating morning he had ever had, and that's pretty hard to do seeing as he had woken up one morning with Sam's naked ass beside him. The aroma of liquor filled his sense of smell, another memory forming. It consisted of a very-VERY-drunk Sammy boy. Coming back to reality, he was met with the slam of the door to his face. Yelping, he fell onto the floor due to the momentum of the hit, clutching his bleeding nose with his hands. The commotion woke Sara up, her body cracking as it came to life.

"What-why were you behind the door? You better not have been ease dropping buddy!" Ana almost shrieked, her anger still left from the 'fondling' argument prior. It wasn't that she was pissed but more so that she was unnerved. It almost felt like a dream, but with the sense of touch intensified and practically real. The line between reality and dream land had been smudged, making everything be questioned. Did she really wake up or is this part of the 'fondling' sequence? Forgetting about Dean, she turned to Sara. "Pinch me, now. Or at least hit me, just do something painful."

Swinging her legs over the bed, Sara stared at her friend as if she had two heads. "What?" She whispered hoarsely. Her lids flickered as she tried to shake off the Sandmans power. Dropping her gaze, she gaped at Dean. Blood had now coated his fingers, dripping onto the white T-shirt. The crimson liquid stood out like a ugly flower in a bouquet of plush red roses. "What happened?" She uttered, crawling onto the floor and over to the fallen male. Her hand pulled Dean's fingers away, wincing at the heart-shaped blood splatter on his handsome features. "Jesus!" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stared questionably at Ana. The girl had a spaced out look upon her face. "Hello!"

"Uhh-Wha'?" Ana finally answered, her bafflement briskly diminishing as her eyes took in the sanguine nose. Without the fog, she was able to function, bending down and taking her lover's face in her hands. "Sorry love." She apologized, her lip twitching into a sorrowful smile.

"I'll be right back with a towel." Scrambling up, Sara raised a finger. "And tissues!" With a spin, she headed for the bathroom. A folded towel and box of tissues appeared in her arm as she came back. Handing the petal printed box to her best friend, she began cleaning up Dean's face.

"Ouch! Be careful door-slammer!" The Winchester bellowed, his voice muffled from behind the damp towel. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Stop moving and you would be fine! It wasn't my fault you were eavesdropping!"

Sara's hand halted, resting against Dean's cheek. "Did you guys duke it out while I was sleeping? Cause you two are like a old married couple right now…" Her comment was received with a glare from both patrons. "Okay, never mind…" Blowing her bangs out of her face, she continued rubbing her towel-clad finger up and down the wounded hunter's chin. The blood had started to stain the hotel piece, contrasting vibrantly with the pale blue.

Sara's hand halted, resting against Dean's cheek. "Did you guys duke it out while I was sleeping? Cause you two are like a old married couple right now…" Her comment was received with a glare from both patrons. "Okay, never mind…" Blowing her bangs out of her face, she continued rubbing her towel-clad finger up and down the wounded hunter's chin. The blood had started to stain the hotel piece, contrasting vibrantly with the pale blue. Once her job was done, she left the two alone as she climbed back into bed, her hand closing around Sam's shoulder. He had been unmoving through this whole dilemma. That alone worried her, brows furrowing in confusion. Being a hunter, the Winchesters were very alert.

"Out?" Dean inquired, two tissues stuffed in his nose. Getting off the floor, he moved in front of his little brother. "Still out…damn it!" Running a hand through his hair he froze. Hazel eyes traveled to the disgusted expression on his lover's face. "Okay…that's gross…" Holding his hand in view, he grimaced. Red painted his fingers and palm. "You know what, how about you girls wake Sleeping Beauty while I take a shower." Licking his lips, Dean hurried over to the bathroom, knowing that if Sam awoke to him bloody…he would freak.

With the click of the door, Ana and Sara turned their gaze to the lump beneath the covers.

"Baby?" Sara cooed, climbing on top of the bed. The mattress dipped as she crawled over to her lover. "Sam…?" Pulling the covers back, the two stared at the pale Winchester.

"I never remember a vision lasting this long…" Ana mumbled out loud, glancing at Sara worriedly.

"I know…Hey, what were Dean and you fighting about?" Brushing brown locks from Sam's face, Sara spared a look of curiosity at her friend. Her fingers curled around his biceps, applying a gentle shake.

Frowning when Sam continued to sleep, Ana found her anger rising. She had just calmed down, and having the subject brought up again added fuel to the dying fire. "Well…Dean tried to feel me up last night and then denied it before eavesdropping on my phone call." She replied, her voice surprisingly smooth.

"I wouldn't think Dean would be one to lie about something like that-and I totally can see him eavesdropping." Sara commented, leaning forward and calling to Sam softly. "Sam!" She eventually yelled, finding her attempts futile. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed. Concern for her lover was becoming a physical burden.

"Yeah-but come on! Who else would mess around with me in the middle of the night?! I don't think it was _Sammy_ do you?" Ana said, lips quirking into a scowl, eyes motioning to the sleeping youth.

Dropping her hand, the blonde hunter rolled her eyes. "No, it wasn't Sam. I just don't think it was Dean. He isn't the guy who would deny it. I mean, he is PROUD of his sexual activities."

Ana gnawed on the corner of her lip, finding herself falling for her friends characterization. Its true. Abruptly, she felt her skin start tingling, dirt filling her pores. Scrubbing her hands together, she grimaced. "Then who did…?" Feeling somewhat violated, Ana hugged herself. Her eyes met Sara's.

Grasping her friend's arm, Sara offered a small smile. "We'll figure this out, all right? Maybe it was a ghost or something…" The thought that there was some sick apparition feeling people up when they slept was creepy.

Their thoughts were interrupted as they heard the squeak of the shower handle. Steam billowed from the bathroom door as Dean took a step outward, his flesh glistening with moisture. The undersized standard white towel hugged his pelvic bones, the edge hovering above his knee. Dark damp spikes shot every which way, a few dripping water on the stained carpet below.

"We couldn't get him up…" Sara retorted, noting Dean's stare on the Winchester behind her.

"Oh, he's getting up." Dean grumbled, fear driving him to use other methods. Disappearing back into the bathroom, he came back with a cup full of water. "This should get him up!" Walking around the bed, Dean mumbled apologies before dumping the cup on the youngest Winchester's face.


	10. Shedding Some Light

Sam grumbled to himself as he shoved the shirt over his head. The collar grew dark as excess water was soaked up from the long gangly locks of brown. The rude awakening had set his temper in a flare, his eyes blazing as he caught his gaze in the mirror. Dark bruises cupped his eyes which looked slightly glazed. Blinking, Sam was unable to place the headache that resided behind his frontal lobe. Dean stood in the open doorway, watching his younger sibling with concern, his brows furrowed.

"You wouldn't wake up." He commented, giving Sam a shrug as he sat down next to Ana. "What else were we going to do?" Resting his elbows on his knees, Dean observed as Sam leaned heavily on the doorway.

"Oh, I don't know. How about trying to call my name?" Sam huffed, scrubbing his eye with a hand. God he was feeling a little worse for wear. Letting his head rest against the white vertical paneling with a bump, he sighed.

"We did." Sara piped up. Compassion emitted from her form as she shook her head, running a hand through her dirty blonde strands that were in disarray. "We were worried about you, I was freaking out." She added softly, shivering.

"Multiple times might I add," Ana threw in. "We even yelled." Her form eased from the hard table chair before coming beside her lover and sitting down. Brown eyes glanced at Sara, her mouth curving in sympathy. She knew the poor girl didn't deserve the Winchesters criticism on her wake up methods. "So…we decided to do things a little differently…and that is why we used water." Staring hard at Sam, she dared him to continue his temper-tantrum. "Plus, we we're like, ready to strangle you awake, so be thankful Dean used a bucket instead of his hands." The tension in the air lifted a bit, a smile capturing Dean's lips as he winked at Sam.

"And you so know who has more manly strength-me!" Dean joked, leaning back a bit.

"All right…I guess you're right." Sam breathed, his hand dropping from his temple. Lifting his gaze, he nodded his head to Sara. "Sorry for worrying you, all of you." Readjusting his shoulder against the wood, he winced.

The expression made Sara bolt to his side, her arm slipping behind his waist as she snuggled herself into the crook of his side. "You okay?" Her hair fell behind her as she looked up at his face. The Winchester was acting a little funky.

Bobbing his head, Sam noticed the crimson crust around Dean's nose. Frowning, he squinted his eyes. "What happened to your nose?"

With an invisible gust of wind, tension refilled the hotel room, the oldest hunter stiffening.

"Uhh…well…" Scratching his head, Dean looked anywhere but at his lover. The whole issue hadn't been resolved, just pushed back. Man did they always seem to have loose ends to fix.

"What happened?" He asked, gesturing to Dean and Ana's heated gaze. The two refused to talk, so it seemed Sara was his only source. Not to mention he rather not be the target of Ana's hot temper, her hands turning white as they balled into fists.

"Beat's me." Sara replied, shrugging. "I woke up in the middle of it." The blonde spared a look over her shoulder at the couple, shaking her head. "They were at each other's throats." Tugging herself closer to her lover, Sara took some his weight without Sam's realization.

"Dean left me hanging last night." Ana snapped, her head spinning to the right as she stared at the hunter with eyes as sharp as daggers. Catching the slick black surface of her cell phone in the corner of her vision. The small razor did not only attract her eye, but her lovers as well. Before Dean could even blink, she snatched the phone up from the middle of the bed and hugged it to her chest, lifting her chin defiantly. "And then he eavesdropped on my conversation."

"You were talking to Bobby." Dean hissed, anger flashing in his eyes.

Sam's brows came together in confusion, his muddled mind unable to take this this early in the morning. Not to mention, the raised voices only encouraged the hammer behind his skull to increase its beat. Sighing for a second time, the hunter tightened his hold on Sara. Though he didn't say he needed the extra support, he still used it. After all, he felt better with Sara by his side.

"So you really were eavesdropping!" Ana practically screamed, smacking Dean with a pillow and jumping up from the bed. Her shoulders hunched forward, jaw clenching tight. Red flushed the Caucasian skin of her face, hands ready to claw someone's eyes out. "You're a liar!" She hollered, throwing her hands up and walking away only to stop as she ran out of carpet.

Standing up, Dean glared. "Liar?! You should know since you were the one calling Bobby behind my back Anastasia Hallows!" The room went dead quiet, everyone frozen still. The only thing that showed the four were still alive was the heaving of chests as air filled their lungs.

Eyeing Dean and Ana, Sara cleared her throat. The room was getting way too hot for her liking, and every human being. She could feel beads of sweat streaming down the nape of her neck and disappearing beneath the sweatshirt's hood. Untangeling herself from Sam, the youth stepped cautiously over to Dean. The man was as stiff as a board, the artery in his neck bulging. Licking her lips nervously, she hesitantly placed a hand down on his shoulder. "Let's cool down a bit here, okay? Dean? Ya hear me?" Behind her Sam closed his eyes, allowing himself to show his exhaustion while in privacy.

"O-Kay…." Dean hissed, cracking his neck. Putting his hands up, the Winchester took a breather. "Calming down….yup…what does that guy say-oh yeah-woooshaaaaa."

"Okay, good. Now let me go and get Ana before she blows up-you sit on the bed." Shoving Dean lightly until the back of his knees hit the bed, Sara moved over to Ana. The girl was still staring at the ugly painted door. "Ana, come on girl, breathe for me…" She cooed, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

Ana turned her head, offering a small smile for the blonde's efforts. "I'm okay, just-yeah." Sara knew what the youth was thinking without words, squeezing her shoulder before leading her to the first bed, away from Dean. Walking backwards, she stopped, letting her arms fall to her sides tiredly. Being the mediator sucked balls. "All right, now that everyone is chilled a bit, how about we figure out what the hell is going on."

Dean looked up from the floor, his hands hanging between his parted thighs. For a brief moment, he was about to protest, feeling too exposed.

"Don't even think about backing out of this Dean Winchester!" Ana corrected from the opposite bed, her eyes watching Dean like a hawk. Finger pointed, the girl seemed to be ready to lung at the Winchester if need be.

"All right-let's get chatt'en." Dean folded, giving up the whole 'no chick-flick' moment. Ahh hell, who was he kidding, he was screwed from the start.

Watching the two wearily, Sara swallowed. "So-first, let's get the story straight." Pulling a finger back, she started counting as she spoke. "Apparently, last night, you had some fun with Ana and didn't finish and then chose to deny it this morning." She glanced at Ana to make sure she was assuming correctly. With a nod from Ana, Sara continued. "Then, after the yelling and arguing, Ana had a phone call which you listened to without her permission." Another nod. "So she slammed the door on your nose because-"

"No, he was there when I opened the door-I didn't literally whack him with it…" Ana interrupted, mumbling. "Though I should have…"

"Let's not get hostile. Now, Dean, did you touch Ana last night-and don't lie to me or I will so shoot that nice pistol up your ass!" Sara threatened, bending forward as if she was interrogating the Winchester.

"Sara, ease up a bit." Sam whispered from the doorway, having been silent the whole time. His voice caught Sara off guard, her body lifting from the floor as she spun around with a hand on her heart.

"SHIT! Warn a man next time!" Sara wheezed, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds. Sam grinned despite his condition, chuckling lightly. "Anyway-did you or did you not Dean?" Turning around as she spoke, Sara waited.

Having all eyes on you was uncomfortable, especially when it was from to angry females-make it two angry females you know-one you love. Yeah, it is pretty sweat producing which was why Dean was not surprised that he had to remember to exhale. "No." He said truthfully, tensing up. He had been saying that from the beginning and he wasn't believed, who said they would now?

"He didn't do it." Sam vouched, his eyes fully alive as he starred at his brother. He knew Dena better than all of them, therefore, he found the Winchester speaking truthfully for once. This was probably the best decision he ever made. Pushing himself off the wall, he came beside Sara, repeating his speech once more for her own comfort. "He didn't."

Shivering, Ana hugged herself, finding a seed of fear weaving through her body. "Then who did?" God, she knew she wasn't dreaming. Now that she thought about it, she knew from the start it wasn't Dean, but with all the hysteria she felt she needed someone to blame. Dean was the first one she saw that morning. Therefore, he became the dumpster for her troubles. Closing her eyes, she stiffened as she was suddenly enclosed in a warm embrace, Dean voice soothing her nerves.

"I got you." He breathed, hot air tickling her ear and warming her heart. Strong arms pulled her against his chest, head leaning back till it hit his shoulder.

Suddenly, Sam stilled, his jaw tightening. "What if it was the…?"

"Hag?" Sara offered, mind working quickly. Glancing at Ana, she grimaced. The poor girl.

"Nah, a Hag is more like a witch…this sounds more like an Incubus's work…." Dean choked, finding his voice going weak. Nudging his nose in Ana's hair, he physically tried to reassure her. This could not be happening.

"Shit…" Sam hissed, connecting the dots. Grabbing his hair, he walked in a small circle. "God, Dad was-"

"Wrong…" Dean finished, exchanging weary glances with the other hunter. John Winchester was never wrong when it came to the guide of Ghosts and Ghouls. He was a mess when it came to family life, but not his work.

Sara found no exhilaration in the fact that she had found a new flaw in Daddy Winchester. In fact, she wished the man had been right on this occasion. Collapsing on the edge of the bed, she bit her lip.

"We have been hunting the wrong thing this whole time damnit!" Sam grounded out through clenched teeth, realizing that he had put Ana as well as Sara in danger. The Incubus probably was a foot ahead of them on this case. _I'm such an idiot!_ Guilt filled the pit of his stomach.

"It's not your fault Sam." Dean whispered hoarsely, seeing the wheels working in Sam's head and knowing exactly what the guy was feeling. "We're going to hunt it down and kill it before anything else happens Ana." He told her quietly, feeling her body trembling faintly in his hands. Determination filled his tone, dripping off his words like acid.

Bowing his head, Sam looked around the room, eyes landing on the bag of weapons tucked away against the wall farthest from the window. "Damn straight." Feeling a sudden hit to his skull, Sam hissed, hand flying to his forehead. Images flashed before his closed lids, the blurry photo's stills and only a glimpse of the full picture. Coming back to reality, Sam gasped, groaning at the sudden, but thankfully brief, onslaught of pain.

"Sammy?" Dean called, having seen the youth still and hunch over, holding his head.

"Ahh, did I have a vision last night?" he wheezed, finding his voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, that's why we couldn't wake you up with anything other than water love." Sara explained, rubbing circles in his back. Her body was perpendicular to Sam's hip. "What did you see?" She inquired, glancing at the other couple.

"It's a little fuzzy." Sam lied, hating doing so. Again he found himself in a noose. He either freak his lover out more by telling her or keep her sane by allowing himself to deal with this curse. Either way had no promising outcome.

"All right, you can talk about it when it clears up." Sara retorted. Sam was too rallied up about the vision anyway, seeing that his eyes glistened with ushered tears. She felt his back tighten, his eyes turning cold. "Hey, no demon hunting right now." She mumbled, already knowing Sam was going into hunting mode. Pausing, she moved in front of his line of vision. "Remember, a clear head is how you'll get back home to bed. And I want you back in my bed unharmed." Sara said, raised a hand to brush Sam's cheek soothingly. The other limb unconsciously went to her rounded belly, thumb caressing the fabric covering it. "We both do…." She added, a smile spreading along her face. Sam cocked his head, forehead crinkling.

"What?" He retorted, puzzlement clearly shown on his handsome features.

"She's pregnant you duffus!" Ana shouted from the other bed, eyelids cracking a bit to stare at him sarcastically. Dean couldn't help but start to laugh, his gloomy appearance lifting for the moment.

"Dude, she's knocked up!"

Huffing, Sara looked over her shoulder, mouth agape. "Jeesh! Thanks for telling him for me! No 'awe' moment or anything!" Shaking her head, she faced her lover, finding him on his knees, hand reaching out hesitantly towards her tummy. His eyes carried a light that she had never seen before, one of pure pride and wonderment. "You can touch the baby love." She said softly, placing a hand on Sam's hair as he coughed, a tear streaming from his eye.

"Hey…" He almost sobbed, his fingers pressing down lightly into the fabric and onto the hard stomach underneath. Lifting up the sweatshirt, he placed a kiss on her stomach before getting up and burying his face in Sara's shoulder.

"Shhh….it's all right." Sara soothed, flashing teeth as she too embraced the Winchester back. She never expected such a perfect reaction from her lover as this.

"I'm so happy for him…" Dean whispered, finding he was unable to look away from the couple standing a few feet away. His brother had a chance to start a family which was so important after losing his first love just before marrying her.

Ana grinned from below him, taking his hand and placing it on her own growing stomach. "You should be happy too…" She murmured. "You both should."

Nodding his head, Dean kissed the side of Ana's temple, rubbing his hand over her tummy. "I think we both are baby, I think we both are."

Smoke drifted from the burning cigarette bud, white paper crumbling in on itself as it turned to ash. Lighting up never really interested Dean that much, his eyes lingering on the used wrapper beside him. The golden brown painted paper was stained with salvia from a plump gentleman on the next bar stool from his left. The scruffy beard and holed flannel gave him the white-trash look, the Winchester finding something new on him every time he looked. Just as he was zeroing on a French fry grease stain dotting the man's sleeve, the overweight fellow dropped some ketchup on his bosom. Dean cringed, smiling as the guy caught him staring before whipping his head around to gaze at his lover. Her beautiful locks were pulled in a ponytail, her side bangs falling free.

"You shouldn't be here, not with the baby." He grunted, having brought up this topic over the last few days of research. Bars and clubs were their department, which meant the baby being around booze and smoke. Not a kind combination.

"I'm not sitting in the car with those damn hard seats and I'm not going to sit in a stuffy library with non-backed chairs!" Ana grumbled, eyes scanning over the worn tables on the wooden floor. Men and woman alike crowded the small bar accompanied with a karaoke machine. At the moment, a very drunken individual was singing 'She Bangs-She Bangs' without any talent whatsoever upon the stage. His voice made her ears sting.

"Uh, honey, you're sitting on a barstool." Dean commented, sipping his beer.

Tearing her eyes from the horribly singing fool, Ana rolled her eyes. "Duh, what did you think I was sitting on? You?"

Stilling, Dean put his beer down. "Though I wouldn't mind it, that's not the point." Motioning to the stool, he spoke. "This-like the library chairs-has no back." Eyeing the brown haired gal, Dean waited to see if she comprehended his speech.

Frowning, Ana looked down at the stool, tilting her head. With a shout she flung her hands up. "Yeah, well, be lucky I'm here."

Shaking his head, Dean sighed. "Sure." Handing his empty bottle to the elderly bartender, he reached into his coat pocket. "Come on Sammy, tell me something…" He mumbled, flipping the phone open and staring at the screen. Just as he was about put the phone back, the shrill ring tone of 'Harvester of Sorrow' by Metallica filled the air. Pressing the talk button, Dean held it to his ear. The memory from three days ago surfaced.

_Sam and Dean sat at the dinner table, alone while the girls came back from the restroom. Why they had to travel together only to go to take a piss was beyond them. The two brothers sat across from each other, both silent and watching their surroundings. Though Dean knew Sam wanted to talk, he didn't pull it out of him, preferring to wait till the youth cracked. Sam had barely slept since the vision, his hair slightly messy and uncombed. To confirm his suspicions further, the Winchester continued to toy with the food on his plate, turning his eggs this way and that with his fork. It was pathetic really, but for Dean, it was heart breaking. Having seen the life go back in Sam's eyes when he found out his lover was pregnant only to have it be taken away by the damn vision was nothing Dean ever wished for. _

_"Hey, I think we need to talk." He blurted, causing Sam's fork to halt, the eggs split in half. This was going to be a little harder than the oldest hunter thought. "Sam?" Dean called again, wanting to have eye contact with his brother. _

_Sighing, Sam lifted his chin, meeting Dean's stare for stare. "What?" He asked softly, his mind still wrapped around the vision. The thing haunted him even while he slept. _

_"Did you hear me?" _

_"Yeah, what?" Sam replied, finding himself becoming irritated, though he knew Dean was only trying to help him. _

_Glancing at the restroom door, Dean leaned forward. "What did you see, and don't say nothing or 'it's fuzzy', cause I know you way too well for that shit." His voice normally teasing towards his little brother, was now serious, empathy radiating from his form. _

_"I-I think it's Sara…" He replied, glancing at his fingers as the fumbled with the straw wrapper. "Or Ana…" Rolling his neck, the Winchester couldn't meet Dean's eye. _

_"Shit…you positive its one of them?" _

_Sam's eyes snapped up, staring into Dean's with a sense of loss. "They said your name Dean….A girl said it…tell me what two girls we know that know our real names?" He voice was kind, like a man who knew his destiny and now dreads it. _

_Shaking his head, Dean refused to accept it. "No…Jo! Jo knows who we are!" _

_Closing his eyes, Sam sighed. "You know it's not her….God Dean…" Sam hissed, dropping his fork. The metal hit the plate with a loud clang. "I can't lose her…I won't…" He whispered, unable to speak any higher. Tears and emotions threatened to drown him. Turning to look out the window, Sam swallowed. _

_"Tell me exactly what happens, everything. We won't let the bastard get either one Sam, I promise you." Dean said calmly, sliding his hand over the table and grabbing Sam's. Giving it a squeeze, he waited for Sam to spill his guts. _

Dean could still feel the tremor that crawled up his spine when he had heard the details of the vision, his calm appearance only a mask. Inside he had been about to go and shoot every son of a bitch out there. Pushing down his nerves, Dean listened to the deep voice on the other end of the phone.


	11. Failed Attempts

The bar scene slowly faded away as Dean listened to Sam on the other line. The fears they shared started to slowly override their common sense. They had no idea when one of the girls was going to be attacked. They needed to be ready for anything the attacker might pull.

"Feel dreamy?"

Rolling his eyes Dean scoffed. "Nothing, not even a creepy dude taking some hot chick out of the place. What did you find college boy?"

"According to demonologist and some myths, an Incubus and Succubus are the same thing-"

"So the thing is both? Dad never mentioned that." Dean commented, interrupting Sam for a moment.

"Yeah. It's weird. Apparently the two names are for the two shapes the Incubus or Succubus, whatever it is called, appears as. As a Succubus the demon harvests the sperm from its victims, often killing them in the process. Changing shape and becoming male, the demon then passes the sperm along."

Dean licked his lips in disgust, scrunching his face. He acted as if he tasted something foul. "So…one moment it has boobs and the next it has balls?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes." Sam commented sighing. He felt like he had to knock his intelligence down to properly communicate with Dean sometimes. "Since I'm guessing that Ana was…uh…touched by a man, we are dealing with a-"  
Looking over at his lover, Dean growled. "Incubus." A headache was beginning to form between his brows, fingers lifting to tensely rub the pain away. The pressure would ease the pounding for a good minute or two before it came back with a vicious spike. He hadn't been getting much sleep, staying up late into the night to watch over Ana. With every hour he did not close his eyes, his body became more and more limp. He dare not complain, knowing that his baby and lover were at risk.

"Dean?"

Shaking his head slightly Dean answered in a gruff tone. "Yeah. I got one problem with your whole theory though….Ana's pregnant and therefore, can't be impregnated."

"I know, I don't understand that last part either." Self-hatred simmered from the other line.

Dean knew what was going through Sam's head. The youth was mentally knocking down his self-esteem bar until it was zero. It wasn't something Dean wanted to deal with at the moment. "I think we might be able to catch him or her or….it before it does harm to either girls. Is there anything in the books on how to snatch it?"

By now Ana was leaning precariously over the stool, face brushing lightly against Dean's arm as she tried to listen in. The boys were being very sneaky of late, whispering amongst themselves.

The sound of pages being turned broke through the dim static. "Yeah….ummm…there. We can summon it just like we do a demon since it is technically one. I'll got the spell down. Meet me back at the hotel in five."

Ana frowned, hearing the last bit of the conversation. "Wait, where is Sara?"

The question caught Dean's attention, head turning slightly as he raised a brow at his lover. "Good question." He mumbled, lowering the phone from his ear to it was heard by both.

"She is asking around town. Don't worry, she's armed."

The two let out a long breathe, the bartender eyeing them from down the counter. His white brows arched in confusion.

Dean smirked, wondering why he even thought his brother would leave his girl hanging. "Alright, we'll be there in five." Snapping the phone shut, the Winchester and his partner stood, exiting the bar.

From within the shadows Luke stood, watching them leave with a malicious smirk.

----

Dean and Ana pulled up to the hotel building, Dean killing the engine and the two lovers climbing out of the car. An air of eerie silence except for the crunching of gravel underneath their feet surrounded them. An unnerving feeling that someone was watching them came over Dean as he went to the passenger door. Every time he glanced around his shoulder however, he could find no one standing and staring at them. Helping Anna out of the car, he slipped a hand around her waist and held her close, his thumb rubbing a small patch of skin on her arm to calm himself down. Hunter instincts in full gear, he kept an eye out as they walked away from the beloved Impala. The feeling became more intense with each passing second, tension filling Dean's shoulders till they were as stiff as a metal rod.

"You okay?" Ana asked, her body resting against Dean's as they headed through the door to the inside and the warmth that greeted them.

"Fine." Her lover mumbled, turning to look down at her with a soft smile. Dean knew his and Sam's unusual behaviors were bothering the girls and rising suspensions, but they couldn't let on that the two were in such serious danger. "Let's just go see what Sam as to say about this Incubus."

Directing his fiancée up to the elevator on the far wall, Dean snuck another quick glance behind them to see if there was indeed someone watching them. Again, he saw nothing.  
Anna gave him a confused look that was ignored as the hotel door was pushed open. Sam looked up from the laptop, bags hanging under his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey college boy."

The two brothers nodded to one another. Anna plopped herself down on the bed's edge farthest from the door, crossing her arms. "So, what you got for us Sammy?" She inquired with a raise of her chin.

"Yeah, what else you have besides the fact that the thing is a man and female, getting the best of both worlds?" Dean added, thigh touching his lovers as he took a seat beside her.

Sam brushed a hair from his eye, turning the laptop towards them. "Nothing we didn't know before really. The true form of an Incubus however is completely disgusting. They are described as walking decaying corpses. It's unlikely to witness such a sight because the victim is usually sleeping." His back ached from hunching over the computer, a headache pounding behind his temple. It was too tiring to keep moving, yet he found himself unable to stop. Not with two pregnant girls possibly being attacked. Rubbing his forehead a moment, he peeked through gaps in his fingers at the couple.

"So I'm thinking its someone who has been in contact with us more than once." Anna blurted, catching the boys off guard. They sometimes forgot that the girls knew as much as them.

She glanced from Sam to Dean in bewilderment. "What?"

Shaking their heads, the Winchesters unanimously ignored the question.

"So we bumped into who then that's wearing a mask?" Resting his hand on his thigh, Dean pushed himself up, pacing slowly back and forth in the small room.  
The other brother scratched his head, tapping his foot as he thought.

"Possibly the bartender? You know the guy who broke up the fight with the creeper?" Dean said out loud, pausing in mid-step.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Maybe." His brother was always fond of nicknames, and apparently the man who made a move on his girlfriend was now labeled 'creeper'.

"It could be him too. Could be anyone in that bar?" Anna puzzled, eyeing Dean. She had an inkling that he was pinpointing the 'creeper' as the Incubus.

"We still can try summoning it. Whoever it is…"

All eyes drifted to the door which was now open, the breeze blowing into the warm room. Sara smirked, liking to make a big entrance every once and a while. She had called Sam earlier and gained the needed information her lover had just explained to Anna and Dean. She had even bought the supplies needed for the summoning ritual. Spreading her arms, she bowed formally, earning a chuckle from Sam.

"Hey baby." The brown haired Winchester whispered, straightening and coming in front of Sara. Entwining their hands together, Sam pecked her on the lips.

"Got the junk?" He inquired.

Sara winked, opening her brown shoulder bag to allow her lover a peek. Sam nodded appreciatively, leading her over to the computer chair and sitting her on his lap.

All the while Dean and Anna exchanged confused glances before watching the two converse.

"What? Junk?" Dean stuttered.

Sara leaned back in Sam's embrace, smiling. "The stuff needed for the summoning ritual. We are going to get the sucker aren't we?" Dipping her chin, she waited for the other two to comment.

Anna chuckled, bobbing her head. "Hell yeah."

Rolling his eyes, Dean couldn't hide his own smirk, slipping his knife from its sheath and twirling it in his fingers. "Damn straight."

Slapping Sam's thighs, Sara hopped off. "Then lets get to it."

The three all shared a laugh at her enthusiasm.

---

White chalk slowly pressed onto the cardboard, the giant piece covering a large part of the carpet.

"The red neck way of summoning demons…" Ana mumbled, carefully drawing the circle with its key elements. Next to her Dean churned his pulp in the stone container, the grating sound loud in the room full of concentration. At the head of the circle Sam stood with Sara at his side, their own version of the bible shared between them. As the last articles were drawn, the air snapped with electricity, the group tense but ready for the coming moments.

"All set." Anna muttered, finding herself become slightly angry and scared knowing she was going to face her other sleeping partner. She still shivered at the thought of the creature touching her in such an intimate way. Jumping slightly, she relaxed in the arms that engulfed her.

"You'll be alright."

The hot brush of breathe against her ear allowed herself to be moved away from the circle, Dean stepping from behind her, protecting her. She loved it yet wished she too was going to be able to take part in the fight.

"Alright, we all good?" Sara asked, hand on Sam's shoulder.

Everyone met each others gaze before Sam and Sara began reading from the journal. Slowly the wind picked up, the breeze not strong but light in the dim lighted area, the flames of candles around the circle dancing. Towards the middle of the reading Dean lit a match, dropping it in the stone container. The pulp came to life, sparkling. As the wind died down, the room became as silent as the dead.

"You really thought killing me was going to be that easy." Sung the voice of the Incubus as he appeared behind Sam as a mangled corpse. Flesh was rotting off, bone exposed on his body. With a chuckle Sam was thrown to the side like a limp rag doll, his limbs smacking into the wall.

"Sam!" Sara screamed, the book torn from her hands and disappearing somewhere in the room. Running over to her lover she crouched down, covering his form as she whipped her head around and sent daggers to the Incubus who floated in and out of existence.

"Run Ana!" Dean snapped, pulling out a salt covered knife from his pocket and holding it in front of him as he faced the Incubus. "Come and get me bastard."

The Incubus snarled, smiling maliciously. "Any time." With a howl the creature ran at Dean lifting him off the floor and into the wall above the bed. Disappearing once more, the Incubus aspirated in front of Ana, her feet frozen in her tracks as he extended a gnarled finger and traced her jaw line.

"I'll be back…" And with the warning the Incubus faded into existence, leaving Anna frozen solid.

"Ana! Ana come on! Ana!" Sara cried, still kneeling beside her lover as she pressed a torn piece of cloth against his bleeding forehead. The creature had thrown him into a picture frame, glass falling down upon him when he hit the ground. With a growl Sara scrambled up, glancing at the unmoving Winchester on the bed before grabbing hold of Ana's shoulders and shaking her hard. "Ana!"

Blinking, Ana eyes centered on her friend, body shaking like a leaf in the wind. "What?" Even her voice trembled with fear.

Gaze softening, Sara sighed, squeezing Ana's shoulder. "You need to see if Dean's all right okay?"

Ana nodded, peeling herself away to climb onto the bed and roll the fallen Winchester on his back.

Silently, the two females tended to their lovers, each meeting the other's eye. They knew what had to be done. It was time for Bobby to add his impute.

----

Awareness crept into Sam's mind, his body beginning to ache despite the soft cushion surrounding his limbs. Rubbing his cheek against something gentle, he groaned, his head thumping as if his brain was loose in his skull with the small motion. A warm hand soothed the pain as knuckles brushed along his cheek.

"Come on baby…" Whispered a feminine voice that heated his heart and made it swell with love.

"Sara…" He mumbled, prying his eye lids open to stare at the blurry form of Dean on the opposite bed. Curling his hands into fists, he rolled over, his sight swimming along with his stomach. The push of his arms on the bed hurt his left shoulder, sending fire around the area. "Ahh." He hissed, hands going to his head as he pressed the heels of his palms into his forehead. "What the hell?!" This was damn ridiculous. He couldn't even protect Sara let alone the baby and now he was laying on a bed like some wimp.

"Relax Sam. We gotcha covered."

Again with the consoling tone that melted Sam's resistance yet angered him further. He wanted to be the one comforting his beloved, not the other way around. Nerves shot he just laid there, listening to the noises in the room. Ana was talking to someone on the phone, her voice almost too quiet to hear.

"Yeah Sam's up. Nope. I know the signs of a concussion Bobby!" Ana snapped into the phone, eyeing Sam and Dean.

Alarms went off in Sam's head as to how the two knew they needed Bobby. The two hardly knew the man, only meeting him twice or three times at most. Shooting up he blanched, puking into the bucket that was shoved in his face, a cool rag placed on his neck.

"Yeah, I think he just heard me." Ana sighed in the receiver.

Sara rolled her eyes, mouthing that they know nothing to her friend. Turning back to Sam, she placed the trash can on the floor and rubbed circles into the sick Winchester's back. "Feel better?" She asked, bending down to see Sam's pinched expression. Frowning she cursed. "He has a concussion for sure. I bet Dean does too. Stupid…" The rest was incomprehensible, her neck cranking to glare at the circle of white on the cardboard near her. "I hate you." She snarled, mask slipping as a hand wrapped around her wrist. Looking back at Sam, she smiled. Though the Winchester was a pale as a sheet, at least he was able to speak and move around. "Hey hun." She cooed, kissing his forehead.

"How do you know Bobby?" Sam asked in a suspicious tone, one arm bent as he held his head and the other moving to support himself on the bed. He felt forehead wrinkling as he squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of nausea hit him again.

Licking her lips, Sara put on her game face, not wanting to reveal a secret that wasn't hers. "From the two hunts we grouped up with him in? Remember?" She inquired in a fake voice. She was never good at lying.

"Yeah yeah, the Hag and Water spirit…" Sam grumbled, hissing as he peeked at Sara. "But we didn't exchange phone numbers and we've meet others than Bobby."  
_Damn Sam and his smarts_, Sara thought to herself. "We got the number from your phone and the way you guys talk about him, we supposed he was close to you both. So, we figured he was safe to call since you both were out like a light." Sara answered quickly, almost sagging in relief when Sam paused and then nodded his head an inch or two. The poor guy could barely hold his head up. "Now go back to bed love." She purred, easing Sam back onto the bed. Despite his restlessness, the Winchester practically fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

"Yup, he's out again and no, he didn't figure it out." Ana commented, watching as Sara pushed the youth's hair from his eyes and came over to stand beside her. "Yeah, I know, but not yet okay?"

Sara wiped her forehead, having had to pull the two, with Ana's help, onto the bed. "We have to tell them soon, why not when they wake up again?"

Ana shook her head. "No, we can't yet. Then they will want to know everything."

Shrugging Sara absently rubbed her stomach which was protruding from her shirt like a balloon. "I know but come on, we need them on board."

Clicking her tongue, Ana let out a long breathe. "I'm not saying we never tell them, just…"

"Until you girls get everything sorted out right?" Said Bobby through the other line held between the two hunters ears.

They chuckled, always wondering how the man knew what to say and the right way to say it.

"Thanks Bobby." Ana retorted, clicking the phone shut. She looked over at Sara, placing her own hand down on her belly.

The boys did not awake as gracefully as either hoped, both ending up puking their breakfast and dinner into a green trashcan from the hotel room. Headaches made it hard for them to think, a couple scrapes and cuts covered with Band-Aids. For an hour or two the girls just sat with each of them, stroking their foreheads and offering words of encouragement. Both argued their bed rest, especially Dean. He was royally pissed, grumbling as he was forced to sit on the bed, eyes straight ahead and filled with anger.

"I'm going to kill that mother-fucker if it's the last thing I do!" The older Winchester raged, cleaning his gun. The weapons were splayed in front of him. Dean had refused to just sit there and do nothing, his true colors coming through. He had kept his nerves under control until now. Holding his sawed off shot gun close to his face he cocked it back, closing his eyes at the sweet sound. "Hell yeah baby, this bastard is going down…" He whispered as if it was only him and the gun. Placing the gun down, he moved to the next one.

"What did Bobby say about this thing anyway?" Sam piped up, eyeing Dean wearily as he turned to watch the girls who had moved to sitting at the table. They exchanged a hesitant glance before answering.

"That we shouldn't have summoned it without calling his ass down here." Sara replied, smirking. "The old man still wants his piece apparently."

"And I'm definitely getting mine." Dean interrupted, working on his pistol.

Ignoring him, Ana continued for her friend. "There is also a protective charm that he could come up with that would not allow the Incubus to influence us. The Incubus is also allergic to salt. We could cover ourselves in it next time or surround the circle with it."

Dean scoffed, crossing his arms. "Dude, I'm not covering myself with salt."

Sam nodded in agreement, showing off a beautifully disgusted face. "No thanks."

Shaking her head, Ana nodded. "Figured so…so I told him to come down instead since you both won't get dirty."

"Nice, even though we could have perfectly taken care of this ourselves." Dean muttered, causing the girls to sigh.

"Men." Sara blurted, turning to look at Ana."They never want to ask for help."

"Damn straight." Ana retorted, watching as Dean muttered to himself about this and that.

Sam raised a brow at the girls comment, feeling his pride fall but knowing they probably did need some aid at the moment. He still could barely stand. However, he wasn't about to admit it.

The knock at the door caused the room to erupt to life, Sam and Dean standing and swaying as they tried to appear as healthy as could be. It's been two days and yet they still fought the affects of the concussions. More research had been done; the computer and printer splayed on the bedspread while the other sheet was covered with the herbs Bobby said they needed for the charm. The girls themselves had been gathering more summoning supplies, making themselves useful.

Whipping her sweat palms on her jean covered thighs, Sara grabbed the knob and turned it till the door clicked open, pulling it the rest of the way to reveal a scruffy looking Bobby. His old cap went down in respect, his smile one of a father meeting his son's future wife for the first time.

"Hey Sara!" Bobby whispered, encompassing her in a huge bear hug. The boys watched speechlessly, as the old hunter embraced Ana as well. "Let me look at yeah." Pushing them back at arms length, Bobby's grin grew. "Hell yeah you're pregnant girls." The three chuckled, the Winchesters mouth's gaping open.

Turning, Bobby looked the boys over. "And you're sure as hell stupid! Look at ya! Both of you can barely stand!"

Sam cleared his throat, plopping his butt down, eyes looking at Sara for support. Dean however fought for ground.

"Yeah, cause we're fine Bobby."

Raising his brow, Bobby gave Dean a skeptical expression. "Sure you are now sit your ass down."

Clenching his jaw, Dean finally obeyed, falling down onto the bed. "Fine."

Sara smirked, elbowing Bobby playfully in the side. "You should have come here sooner."


	12. Target Found

Ana watched Dean's expression as Bobby took off his hat and placed it on the table among the spewed out papers and books. They had gone past hellos to awkward silences. The Winchesters didn't care to talk about their wounded pride, the girls sensing tension in the air. Bobby stood between it all, glancing knowingly at the girls. He could tell by the quietness of the room that they haven't told the boys about their little secret. Though to him it wasn't that big of deal, but to the Winchesters, secrets kill. 

"So what have you guys found out?" The elderly hunter inquired, willing to start the conversation off. 

"That an incubus is after our girls, guessing by Sammy's vision." Dean answered, earning raised brow from Bobby. 

Looking at Sam, Bobby spoke. "I thought you said they were connected by the Yellow-Eyed demon?" 

Letting out a sigh, Sam shrugged. "I don't know Bobby." He said tiredly, honestly confused by his vision himself. He still remembered it vividly, the act of bring it forth in his mind causing a small headache to form. Absently he rubbed his temple. Sara noticed, immediately coming beside the Winchester and putting a hand on his shoulder closest to her. 

"All right, so did you find who the incubus is walking around as?" 

The boys went quiet, their eyes down cast. 

"No…we have no clue. When we summoned it, it appeared in its true form." Sara burst out, speaking for the team.

Bobby nodded, running his hands through his hair. "All right, I'll look in the books to see if there is something else that might tip us off. For now you boys rest up, you'll need it. I'll go and rent a room." Dipping his head at the group he placed his cap back on his head before disappearing through the doorway.

The group watched him go, everyone impatient. Ana stared at Dean, trying to grab his attention. When the hunter continued to stare she cleared her throat, glaring at the Winchester. "Hey!" 

The shout aroused the day dreaming hunter, his head snapping up. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ana questioned, curious. Sara glanced at Ana before centering on Dean.

Feeling the eyes on him, Dean forced a small smile. "I just was thinking on how we are going to nab this thing. We were beat the crap out of before…don't care to give the bastard another chance." 

The rest of the three nodded in agreement. No one wanted to face the thing head on yet, they didn't know any other way.

Sara sighed, moving away from her lover. "Well….I'm going to go help Bobby, be back in a bit." Sharing a knowing glimpse with Ana, she left the room, walking into the older hunter.

"Hey Bobby…" Sara called as he walked away, standing there with her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Bobby turned half way. "Yeah?"

Glancing around the parking lot, she eased her way over the fellow hunter, her chin down as she tried to look nonchalant. "Do you have anything on the Poltergeist by chance?"

A grin grew on Bobby's face, his head shaking from side to side. "You have to know when another one pops up don't you. You're just as stubborn as the Winchester boys." Chuckling softly, his face fell. "You have to let that go Sara." He added in a kind and gentle tone.

Closing her eyes briefly, Sara exhaled. "I know…It's just, ever since that night when Dad and Mom…." She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Feeling a tap, she turned to be greeted by Ana's comforting expression. "Hey." Sniffling a bit, she rubbed her eyes clear of tears.

"You feeling okay?" Ana asked quietly, earning a nod from her friend.

"Yeah, just want to try to keep up on things…"

---

Closing the door silently, Sam laid his shoulder against the wood, finding his mouth a gap and closing it quickly. What had Sara meant by 'ever since that night'? What night? For all he knew her parents were living in good old Idaho. Breathing and drinking coffee right about now. Blinking, he turned his gaze from the wall to Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Dude…" He mumbled, swallowing. "We got a problem….I think…."

Dean looked up from his stack of papers in hand, brows furrowed. Taking in his brother's shocked features, he straightened. "What?"

Sam dropped his hand from the door knob, facing the Winchester. "The girls…They aren't…." Waving his arms aimlessly, he huffed in frustration.

Tilting his head, Dean frowned. "Spit it out man."

"We have NO clue who the girls are!" Sam blurted out in a hushed yell. His eyes were wide, brought up to form wrinkles on his forehead.

"Sure we do. They're our fiancée's."

Rolling his eyes Sam took a couple steps forward. "Yeah, duh, but who ARE they? Don't you realize, now that I think about it, we don't know a damn thing about them. I mean, come on, did you not notice how Bobby hugged them like they were best friends?"

Shaking his head slowly, Dean smirked. "You are so losing it man." His voice was shaky with reserve, his mind connecting the dots. He really didn't know anything about the two girls, their families somewhat of a mystery. All they really did know was that they met them on a hunt that was lead by their father. Ana had a fiancée but for all he knew, wasn't her true fiancée. She never gave a name or an address. What's to say he even existed? He never bothered to check the morgue for a body.

"I've been thinking about it since you caught Ana talking on the phone to Bobby. Remember when you got your nose smashed in?" Sam teased.

Dean grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

--- 

Ana watched Dean's expression as Bobby fiddled with his hat. Everyone was quiet, the room filled with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. The girls sat on one bed while the boys took the other, Bobby between them as he sat at the table.

It was the boys voices that brought Ana out of her dozing. Anxiety was spilling into her stomach, twisting it in knots. The boys had confronted Sara and her moments after her friend talked to Bobby, each sharing a mask of anger on their faces as well as confusion.

"What?" Sam and Dean stated in unison, eyes flying to their fiancée's. 

Ana tore her gaze from the carpet to rest on Bobby, his mouth tight. Sara grabbed her hand, giving it a short squeeze.

"You told me you were just doing what we would do!" Sam practically shouted, feeling like he was betrayed from the start. His eyes seemed to melt Sara's confidence. She was such a bad liar.

"Don't be mad at her!" Ana came to her friend's defiance, meeting Sam's stare for stare. "I'm the one who made her lie about knowing Bobby."

Dean's eyebrows rose so high and Ana thought they might disappear into his hairline. "Excuse me?"

Clearing his throat, Bobby fidgeted in the chair. Ana and Sara eyed him with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Relax Bobby, you don't have to be the bearer of bad news." Ana sighed, looking beside her for some support.

Sara nodded, eyes going directly to Sam's.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked, already partially knowing they were hiding something. "What's going on?"

Leaning forward, Ana licked her lips. "Remember when we first met? How I knew you two were coming? I even had a picture of you two."  
The Winchester's cocked their heads, perplexed.

"My family, well, father, was a hunter." Ana began, ignoring the boy's shocked faces for now. "He actually was a friend of John. He knew Bobby as well, meeting him through your father. I grew up with your dad popping in every once in a while. To be honest, I never even knew about you guys until John showed me the picture you saw when you met me." Taking a breather she prepared herself for the next bit. "When my dad died four years ago, John came in and helped my mom and me the best he could."

Returning the favor, Sara took the stage, placing a hand on Ana's shoulder. "That's where I came in. See I wasn't a hunter till I meet Ana. My family was the average bunch, including my ugly brother and annoying sister-"

"What did you mean outside when you talked about a certain night involving your parents?" Sam butted in, eyes glued on Sara. Dean shared the same curiosity.

Looking at the floor Sara bit her lip. "I lost them to a Poltergeist….It's how Ana's father died, protecting me."

"You never had a fiancée did you Ana." Dean interrupted.

Ana shook her head. "No. Pat was a close friend, but nothing more." Feeling her eyes grow misty she growled. "But it still fucken hurts all right."

Taken back by the venom in Ana's tone, Dean leaned back, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"John told me later on after my dad died that he was leading you to us, setting up a trail-"

"Wait, what?" Sam blurted.

Dean chimed in as well, feeling anger grow. "You conned us!" He whispered heatedly.

Sara's nose twitched as she scrunched her face. "No….You didn't ask questions so we didn't answer them…"

Feeling like a fool for a second time, Dean went silent. Sam frowned, grabbing the girl's attention.

"What?" They asked together.

"How did Sara come into your family picture?" Sam inquired gently, finding the truth painful. He had been lied to all this time.

Sara leaned forward, reaching out to rest her hand on Sam's leg. "They adopted me kind of. I had no family and they offered theirs. I owe them my life." On the last line Sara turned to nod to Ana, the girl shrugging.

"But anyways, the reason why John lead you to us was that he wanted you to have a family. To stop hunting." Ana continued, eyes on Dean.

"So…you're just following orders…" Dean said, his voice hoarse.

Bobby sighed, hating to see any of the group in pain. "Dean, your father asked her to keep quiet about this. She called me-"

"You knew about this too?!" Dean cut in, standing up. He was getting fed up with all these lies.

"If you're so upset about this fact take it up with your father. Ana and now Sara, are like daughters to me." Bobby snapped.

"That's not what I'm saying…" Dean tried to cover up his mistake. "If someone had known this was some scheme from Dad, I wouldn't-" 

"Wouldn't what?" Ana blurted out. She tried to keep her feelings from entering her voice. Why was he taking it so hard? It wasn't such a big deal. "-Love me? Marry me? Have a child with me?!" She was screaming by the end of the speech, breathing hard. "Dean, I wanted to tell you for so long, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew it would hurt you so I kept it to myself. I made Sara keep quiet too."

Just as the boys were going to open their mouths Bobby intervened. "All right, that's it. Everything is out in the open. No more secrets. Enough is enough. I think we should all head to bed and get a good night sleep."

The tone of the elderly hunter's voice caught everyone's attention, the four obeying the order. Silence encompassed the room as Bobby left, the group quickly changing and slipping under the covers.

---

Night cloaked the world in darkness, the motel room as quiet as death. As Ana lay in bed she found herself unable to fall asleep, her eyes roaming until they found the clock on the night stand. It blinked two in the morning, the hours ticking by as quickly as a turtle. Groaning silently, she listened. The soft snores of the rest of the three reached her ears. Grumbling to herself she slid out of bed, tip toeing her way over to the door only to escape the confines of the room. Once her skin touched the cold air of the outdoors she hissed, cursing under her breath. Sneaking back inside she grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself.

As she stood outside she sighed. Finally she felt somewhat at peace, the tension no longer hounding her. Spotting the car she hurried over, crawling into the back. Thankfully she had not forgotten to snatch the keys on her way out. Now in the cold metal shell of the car, Ana tried to get comfortable. The Impala always brought her some peace, soothing her like a baby with its security blanket. 

Her mind however, wouldn't shut up. She couldn't forget the look of hurt on Dean's face as she told her story. It was heart breaking to watch her lover practically gazing at her in pain. She did feel slightly better though, having the secret off her chest. No longer did she have to crawl around Dean and Sam just to have a true conversation with Bobby.

Hearing a knock on the window she turned her head, nodding to Dean who stood outside in a pair of plaid sweat pants and white tee-shirt. The man took the invitation, pulling the door open and sliding in beside her.

The two kept their eyes on everything else but one another, both unwilling to talk. Questions filled the silence and their thoughts.

"Are you…mad at me?" Ana broke the quiet, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Her eyes zeroed in on her cuticles, fingers picking at them.

Dean sighed, staring out the window. "I am, but not because Dad set us up….but that you kept it from me." He replied softly, turning to look at Ana in hurt. "I mean, I don't know who you are really. You kept your whole life away from me."

Ana tried to keep the tears at bay, hating hearing those words. She knew deep down that they were true. She had lied to the one man she truly love. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Grunting, Dean shook his head. "Doing the right thing would have been to tell me from the beginning."

Feeling a tear rush down her cheek Ana let out a shaky breath. "Would you have still loved me if I did?"

Silence once more encompassed the car, breaking Ana's heart. Placing a hand over her belly she felt suddenly sick. This wasn't supposed to be that big of a deal. Now she risked the chance of being a single mother.

Hearing a quiet sob Dean's head spun around, back arching as he leaned forward. Brows furrowed as his eyes followed the tear tracks down Ana's face. "Ana, hey, it's all right." He still loved her, his hand reaching out to cup the other side of her cheek. Guiding her eyes to meet his own, he forced a small smile. "Well get through this." He whispered, Ana crumbling before him and latching onto his chest. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't realized how much his emotions were harming his lover. She was too valuable to him to just let her grin and bear it. 

"I'm so sorry!" Ana cried, pressing her nose under his neck and trying to calm herself down. She felt the baby kick suddenly, making her jump.

Feeling the jolt, Dean stroked Ana's hair. "What?"

Sniffling, she leaned back, tears slowing as she placed a hand on her belly. "I think he or she just kicked…" Looking up from her stomach, Ana stared at Dean in awe. Feeling another sharp jab she laughed. "Oh my God!" Grabbing Dean's hand, she placed it where hers used to be, flashing teeth.

The sorrow forgotten, Dean smirked, feeling the kick through his lover's flesh. "I don't think he wants us to fight."

Raising a brow, Ana giggled, filled with such happiness at the moment. Wiping her cheeks, she rested her head against the seat, both hands holding her hump. "How do you know it's a he?"

"Cause I just do."

With one last chuckle, Ana came back down to earth. "So we okay?" Her smile faded as she gazed at Dean.

Nodding his head, Dean kept his hand on his lover's belly. "Yeah, we're good. How about we sleep out here tonight?"

"I don't feel like moving anyway." Leaning forward, Ana placed a peck on Dean's lips. She scooted forward, allowing Dean to lie down behind her. Following suit, Ana tucked herself against the Winchester's form. Their fingers intertwined over her stomach.

---

The sun shone through the windows, exposing the dusty particles in the air. Once again the group was in a circle, the couples taking the beds, the girls no longer separated from the guys. A book was laid out on the table, its old pages full of gray powder. Bobby read it slowly, exposing its contents. "Apparently Incubus and Succubus are also called Lilin and Lilith according to the Hebrew myth. They originated from Lilith, Adams first wife."

With a jerk of his head, Dean frowned. "Wha? What happened with Evey then?"

Bobby gave the Winchester a skeptical look. "Eve is Adam's granddaughter."

"Dude…that's total incest….gross." Dean mumbled, shivering.

Bobby rolled his eyes, he continued on. "What the church didn't tell you is that Lilith was a demon of some kind and Adam's first wife. She left because they wouldn't swap their sexual roles-"

"Which means what exactly?" Dean interrupted. 

Ana growled, hitting Dean lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up!" 

"Lilin and Lilith are said to be the children of Lilith and died at a rate of one hundred per day because she would not come back to Adam. They can prey on children-boys until circumcision at eight days and girls for twenty days- but also attack women by causing infertility and difficult births, even miscarriages." Bobby paused, letting the knowledge sink in.

Both of the girls were holding their stomachs fearfully, eyes going to Bobby.

"You mean I might lose the baby because of this bastard?" Sara hissed, feeling overly protective of her cargo.

"Well, he's not going after you so you have nothing to worry about…" Ana breathed, offering a small grin of encouragement.

"But the thing is coming after you." Dean whispered, hugging Ana close.

"Now before you all freak out, there is something you ought to know. There is a amulet inscribed with the initials of the three Magi-Casper, Melchior, and Balthasar- is said to protect from them." Bobby assured, leaning back into his chair.

Dean immediately stood, walking over to peer into the book. A picture of the amulet was given, the gem like necklace more important than anything at the moment. "Where can we get it?"

Bobby looked from the book to Dean. "I can find a pair, just in case the thing goes after Sara too." He calculated the time it would take to retrieve the items in his head, his legs already straightening. "Give me four hours."

---

The sound of wrappers being crinkled filled the air, the girls hungrily eating their sandwiches. Behind them Dean began laying salt lines along the perimeter of the room.

Ana looked up from her sub, mouth full. Her eye brow rose in question, eyes following every movement Dean made. Sara caught Ana's gaze, her own going to Dean. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ana asked, her words slightly muffled.

Dean spoke as he continued to lay down salt. "Protection…"

Sara shook her head. "Why? It's not like he is going to come charging in when there is the Winchesters here."

Dean huffed, standing as he finished the last line. "Cause, I'm heading to the bar with Sam, so I want to be as careful as can be."

Just then Sam made his appearance, coming through the bathroom entry way. "Just let us make the necessary precautions."

"Why are you going to the bar at one thirty in the afternoon. Bobby will be here shortly." Ana inquired, swallowing. Taking a long sip of her soda, she waited patiently.

"I need to cool off a bit, all right? You girls fine on your own for fifteen minutes?" Dean asked, throwing on his jacket.

Ana and Sara nodded. "We'll be fine."

Dean nodded, Sam coming up behind him, jacket on as well before they headed out through the door. Opening it, the boys had smudged the salt line and before fully heading outside, Dean warned them to fix it again. The girls nodding, Sara already standing as the door closed to fix the little white grains.

The smell of cigarette smoke hit Sam in a wave, causing him to rub his nose. "I forgot how much I hated bar scenes…"

Dean smirked, smacking Sam on the back. "Come on, it's the perfect place-women, beer and sex all in one spot."

Sam eyed the Winchester. "We are engaged you know."

Dipping his head, Dean sighed. "Yeah I know."

"Getting some marriage jitters already Dean?" Sam mocked, smirking widely.

Dean scoffed. "Me, marriage jitters? No way."

Taking their seats, Dean and Sam ordered a drink, eyes scanning the crowd. As their drinks arrived, Dean took a quick swig, eyes stopping on someone partially hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you looking at?" Sam asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Isn't that creeper?" Dean asked, putting his drink down to glance at Sam and then tip his head to the side. Sam's eyes followed Dean's direction, flickering to the male and then back to Dean.

"Yeah," Sam growled, "What's he doing here?"

"Don't care, but I'm thinking of asking the freak if he's slept with my fiancée anytime recently."

"He isn't exactly going to admit to that Dean."

"I'm sure I could persuade him." Dean snapped quietly, the fingers tightening around his glass until his knuckles were white.

"If he's really what we think he is, then we don't stand a chance against him. Remember last time? He tossed us around like rag dolls at a tag sale."

Dean glared at his younger brother. "Nice terms of words."

"Thank you." Sam pulled out his phone, dialing Bobby's number from heart. "Hey, Bobby…Yeah, listen-"

Dean snatched the phone away from his brother, "We found the fucker who went after Ana." He growled, before Sam snatched the phone back.


End file.
